


Clarity

by Fornever_Eden



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fornever_Eden/pseuds/Fornever_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wasn't expecting to see a once happy Mike Ross to be a frightened omega, nor was he expecting to fall in love with the same omega his brother was in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new story. This is the first time I am venturing into BDSM and omega verse so please be patient and let me know if you think something should be changed. I won't be updating this story as frequently as my other story because life...But I do know where I want to go with this story. 
> 
> This first chapter is meant to set things up.

**Chapter 1**

When everyone is born, everyone is more or less equal according to the government. But something happens around puberty, other than the usual female and male stuff. Majority of the population, about 85%, become betas, essentially the same as they were before. Then the next group, 13%, becomes alphas. But omegas make up an even smaller percentage, 2%, of the population. No one really knows why people go through these changes into the categories. There are theories and studies from around the world that claim they know the purpose. But no one does.

As with everything else in life, there is a hierarchy. Alphas are at the top; they’re dominant in almost every function in life. They thrive on complete submission. Although, some betas are willing to give that to alphas, most just can’t seem to give it completely. Omegas, on the other hand, it seemed like they were born to be completely submissive. So the government created the Omega Camps to protect them from abuse and maltreatment. At the Omega Camps, omegas learned everything they needed to know about how to properly serve their alphas and how to ensure they are not mistreated. Every few months the Camps would screen and match an alpha and an omega. Sometimes it was just for the omega’s heat, and sometimes it was for life. At least that’s what they were meant to do.

Over the years as the number of omegas slowly decreased down while the number of alphas stayed the same, the government started selling the omegas to the highest bidder. Omega Freedom Fighters have been trying to change this to little success.

“Hey, Marcus, what was so important that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” Harvey raised his eyebrow. Marcus had called earlier saying that he was going to stop by, but never explained the reason, claiming that it wasn’t something that he could talk about on the phone. 

“I need a favor. A huge favor.” Marcus closed the door quietly behind him and took a seat across from Harvey at the desk. “Remember Mike? He stayed with us for a while.”

“Sure, why?”

“I found him. But because the Camp won’t release him to me.”

Harvey nodded. The Camps weren’t allowed to let betas, other than workers, inside the facilities. “So what do you want me to do? I don’t deal with that kind of law.”

“That’s not what I’m asking; I’m asking you to buy him.” Marcus said reluctantly. He wrung his hands together trying to keep them from shaking. He had spent the last several years looking for Mike trying to make amends for a promise he made. “I promised him that nothing would happen to him”

“It wasn’t your fault. The law is that once someone emerges as an omega, they must be cared for by an alpha who intends to be their mate, family, or the government.”

“I know; the Camp won’t let me in since I’m not an alpha. I loved him. Please Harvey.” 

Harvey looked over his brother fully intending to tell him that it was impossible. The government was strict regarding omega laws. They claimed that it was to ensure they had rights and freedoms. But Omega Freedoms were taking civil cases against the government to change the conditions of the Camps. It took just one look at how desperate Marcus was for Harvey to sigh.

“Even if I got the okay to be set up with an omega there’s no guarantee that it will be him during a Meet-and-Greet.” Harvey said, squinting his eyes at his brother. “That’s not what you have in mind though. You know even if I bought him, which must I remind you is illegal, he can’t stay with you. If the police decided to search me…”

“I know, Harvey, that’s why this is a huge favor. I…just…if he’s with you, then at least I’ll know he’ll be safer than he was before.”

“Fine. I’m not making any promises.”

The next day Marcus emailed him with the address of a nearby Camp that Mike was supposedly held at. Harvey knew that Camp in particular; he frequented it when he felt like celebrating with omega during its heat.

Later that day, Ray drove past the electrified gates surrounding the Camp to drop Harvey off at the front. The outside was bight and cheerful; a pristine white, Southern style façade surrounded by colorful flowers greeted Harvey as he walked up the stairs. The building always unnerved Harvey. It gave no indications of what actually happened inside. 

“Harvey, haven’t seen you in a while.” A tall dark haired alpha said walking up to Harvey. He smiled as he patted Harvey on the shoulder.

“Been busy. Listen, Leon, I heard you got a new shipment of omegas.” Harvey said pocketing his hand.

“Not sure how you heard about that.”

“Come on Leon, I’ve been a loyal guest.”

“Fine, follow me. What kind are you looking for?”

“Male, dirty blonde, slender.”

“Specific.”

Harvey casually shrugged. “I discovered my type.”

“Then this way.” Leon gestured down a long hallway.

Harvey followed Leon down a corridor lined with clear bulletproof glass. On the other side were several omegas reading or watching TV. The deeper into the building they went, the long room gave way to smaller rooms separated by mirrored walls. Several of the rooms contained an alpha and omega in the middle of a scene. The glass walls made sure that the omega was safe and respected. Harvey usually paid extra to have the glass darkened to maintain the illusion that what was going on was private. Maybe he was traditional but the trust between an alpha and an omega was supposed to be between them. Leon led Harvey near the end of the hallway.

“This one is still in heat.” Leon unlocked the glass door, throwing it open for Harvey to step through. The inside was the same as any other room. To one side of the room there was a four-post bed covered in red silk sheets. There were narrow bars in the headrest allowing for the alpha to easily bind the omega to it. There were various toys lining the mirrors. Harvey knew from experience that there were more toys else where in the facility, things that he only heard about. Slowly, Harvey’s eyes wandering to the slender figure kneeling with his back turn to them in the center of the room.

Harvey grunted, watching the muscles in the omega’s back tensed when he heard them enter. He wore the standard omega clothing, which was a long, gray tunic that barely covered him.

“Omega, present yourself.” Leon said picking up a crop from the wall near the door. He yelped loudly when Leon hit his bare feet when he didn’t move fast enough. The omega quickly pressed his forehead to the floor and held his ass cheeks wide showing the other two men his dripping hole. “As you can see we train them very well. We gave him an injection that induces heat more frequently. From what I heard, this one came ten times before passing out. Serviced three alphas, too. He’s a huge slut, but he loves it. Don’t you?” Leon said rubbing the crop across the omega’s hole. 

“Yes, sir.” The omega groaned.

“I want to see his other hole. If he’s going to be sucking cock I want him to have a pretty face.” Harvey swallowed thickly. He shouldn’t have come during the omega’s heat, but it was the earliest he could enter the Camp.

“Of course. Omega turn around, hands behind your back.”

The omega quickly followed the instructions; he put his hands behind him and held his gaze to the floor. Leon walked to the nearby desk to retrieve a sizeable dildo. Harvey watched as the omega clenched his jaws tightly knowing was what was going to happen. Leon grabbed him mouth digging his fingertips and thumb into his cheeks forcing him to open his mouth.

“As you can see he has a pretty nice cock sucking mouth. He can take a lot.” Rick shoved the dildo down the omega’s mouth pushing past the slight convulsions and the tears leaking from the omega’s eyes. The omega hollowed his cheeks every time Leon dragged it out. He sucked and licked at it as Leon held it loosely in front of the omega.

“You still haven’t shown me his face.” Harvey tried to breathe normally; he tried to stay composed.

“Fine. Don’t see what the big deal is. All omegas are good for is fucking.” Leon stepped to the side letting Harvey examine the omega.

Harvey walked up to the omega and tilted his chin up. The further he tilted it, less he saw of the omega’s eyes. “Look at me.” Harvey said roughly.

The omega looked up at him meeting him with dark blown blue eyes. Harvey would have missed the small gasp from the omega if he didn’t recognize him. Were his eyes this beautiful before? 

“How much?” Harvey rasped not taking his gaze off of the omega.

“This one’s a little more expensive than the others. He’s been here longer so he’s better trained. So for the night it’s $1000, but for the rest of his heat it’s $5000. But since we’re friends, $4500.” Leon replied.

“I mean purchase him.” Harvey continued to stare at the omega.

“This is a government run Camp, we don’t sell the omegas. That would be illegal.”

Harvey continued looking at the omega as he raised his eyebrow. “I know you’re selling. All the facilities sell. It a downright bidding frenzy especially with the alphas panicked.”

Leon nodded his head in agreement, scratching his nose. “I know you’re loaded, but he’s a little out of your price range. As in priceless. Got some hefty bids, but I’m attached to this one.” Leon said smacking the omega’s cheek.

“Everything has a price.”

“$30,000.” Leon said. “Don’t give me that look. I told you he’s priceless.”

“$25,000.”

“This isn’t a negotiation.”

“I can get the Omega Freedom fighters involved with the illegal sales or you sell to me and I can’t be a witness against you without implicating myself.”

“$25,000. Congratulations you bought yourself an omega. I’m bound by duty to let you know it’s the real deal when they have the barcode on their necks.” The omega whimpered when Leon pressed his head down showing the black tattooed lines on the back of his neck. “The barcode is in our system nationwide so he can’t run away. Don’t worry about food, he doesn’t eat much and he mostly subsists on the government food. I’ll include some until the paperwork goes though and your account is all set.”

“The papers will they be legal?”

“Yes, Mr. Lawyer, the ownership papers will all be legal, the payment is the only ‘questionable’ act. It will just say that you met him at one of the recent Meet-and-Greets and that after some consideration you decided to take him home. I’ll be back.” Leon replied as he left to get the papers.

The omega chewed on his lip and shut his eyes tightly.

“It’s going to be okay. Just trust me.” Harvey said softly. He held the omega’s cheek rubbing his thumb against the omega’s swollen, red lips. “It’s going to be okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

The omega opened his eyes staring up at Harvey; he wanted to believe the man before him. But he couldn’t. All alphas did was hurt him.

The omega jumped when the door flew open again.

“Getting acquainted?” Leon said handing Harvey a stack of papers. “You’re going to be required to look after his well being, physical and emotional. The government checks up on them once a year so if you don’t want them looking into this, keep your address and number up to date. But really they’ll call you about a week before they arrive so make sure you feed him. Then you’re good. Do you want some of the heat injections?”

After Harvey signed the papers detailing his new acquisition, he was given food ration and chart on how to keep an omega happy. Plenty of sex, apparently. Leon threw in the free pair of brown leather handcuffs that were currently biding the omega’s wrists behind his back. He even put in a butt plug saying it would keep the juices inside. Harvey held the back of the omega’s neck as he led him out the front doors away from the obvious envious gazes of the other alphas. Once in the safety of his town car, the omega sat on the floor resting his cheek on Harvey’s knee. The absolute submission went straight to Harvey’s already hard cock as it strained against his pants.

The omega flinched when Harvey raised his hand to scratch behind the omega’s ear. The tension in his shoulders never let up though even when he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. It was difficult for Harvey to think of this same omega as the child from years ago. That child, even after his parents died, was still able to love life. Harvey could still remember the way his smile managed to make Harvey smile. But now, this omega sitting at his feet was little more than a scared puppy waiting to be punished.

“Mike, it’s okay you don’t have to be scared any more.” Harvey said softly trying to reassure the omega.

Mike cocked his head, in what would have been a cute way if Harvey didn’t hear the next. “Mike is not scared. Mike has no reason to be scared. Mike knows his Alpha will take care of him. Mike is here to serve Master.”

“Stop calling yourself Mike. I mean—“ Harvey started. He pressed his fist to his forehead as he tried to think of how to explain this to Mike. “You’re name is Mike. You don’t have to keep saying it. And just call me Harvey…” Mike cocked his head again confused. At the Camp he was always told to refer to himself as “this omega” or by the name the alpha gave him. Omegas don’t have the right to say “I”. “I” gave omegas more power than they deserved. And to call an Alpha by their name was unheard of. “I mean you can call me Harvey when it’s just us. Like how you used to. When there are other people call me Sir.” Harvey sighed realizing Mike was probably instructed to follow the strict Alpha/Omega dynamics. While Harvey enjoyed some of the rules of the dynamics, this was too much. The thrill he got from submission was when he earned the omega’s or the beta’s trust. This was forced. But still the scent of Mike’s heat set his skin on fire as he pulled at his tie loosening it. As if sensing Harvey’s arousal, Mike rubbed his cheek against Harvey’s thigh nosing his way further up.

As Ray neared Harvey’s building, Harvey pulled out his cellphone to call Marcus. “Hey, yeah I have him. You owe me big time. He wasn’t cheap. And…” Harvey put his hand on top of Mike’s head as he silently told Mike to stop. He watched as Mike tried to slowly sink deeper into the floor. “He’s different. Whatever the government did, changed him. Come by later in a few days. He’s in heat…I’m feeling it…really?” Harvey said gruffly before hanging up. Marcus told him not to do anything to Mike especially during his heat. It was going to be a difficult few days.  
Harvey stepped out of the car thanking Ray and waited for Mike to follow. When he didn’t, Harvey looked back watching Mike clench his fists tightly in the handcuffs, squeezing his eyes shut, his breathing coming out jagged.

“Come on we’re almost there.” Harvey said grabbing Mike. Mike pressed his feverish body against Harvey as he was led to the elevators. Vaguely, he thought about how this was the first time he was going to ride an elevator. 

“Sir—Harvey…please I need to come.” Mike stood on his toes to whisper warmly into Harvey’s ear. “I’ve been good.”

“You have.” Harvey said his voice getting thick with lust. “Be good for few more minutes.”

Mike whimpered as he bowed his head waiting for the elevator to stop. He hated this part of the heat. It was like pressure suddenly built up inside him waiting for a release, as his skin was set ablaze and his mind descended into madness. The only reprieve that he got was that he couldn’t remember them; even his photographic memory couldn’t remember the dark descent. In his last moments of clarity, Mike hoped that this he never woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the support and encouragements! It really motivated me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Suits and I am not making a profit from this. Also, if there are any BDSM or bondage scenes, there will be, I am making it up as I go. It's based on my limited knowledge of the subculture. It not meant to be taken as a fact. Basically don't do what happens in the story unless you really know what you're doing.

**Chapter 2**

When Mike came to he was lying on what had to be the softest bed ever. He looked around for his alpha—Harvey, Mike reminded himself. The alpha wanted to be called Harvey, and he was called “Mike.” But he wasn’t to use the name excessively. 

Soft light flooded the room from a nearby lamp as Mike looked around the spacious room. The room was different from the rooms at the Camp; this one was inviting. Instead of the blinding white, these walls were a softer color. To his right, a large glass door was open and the curtains were thrown back revealing a twinkling view of the city. A cool breeze blew against his still uncomfortably warm skin. Mike got up to stand in the breeze when he realized instead of his usual clothes he had sweats and a Harvard t-shirt, both of which seemed to swallow his narrow frame. It was the first time in a long time he wore something other than the gray garb.

“Your clothes are in the wash.” Harvey said suddenly appear in the doorway. He leaned casually against the doorframe with a cup of coffee in his hands. He had been watching Mike look at everything in the room. “You, ah…” Harvey cleared his throat remembering how it felt to have Mike unconsciously rubbing against him trying to create friction until… “Before we got here.”

 

“Mike—“ Mike started.

“I’m.” Harvey corrected gently.

“I’m…” The word felt unfamiliar and heavy in Mike’s mouth. “I’m sorry. Mi—I’ll clean it up.” Mike said balling up the hems of the shirt in his hands. He was already messing up with his new alpha. Mike shook slightly wondering how Harvey was going to punish him. “I’m sorry I took your clothes.” Mike’s eye widened. “Not that I’m questioning you.”

“It’s fine, Mike. You passed out and I cleaned you up. You needed to rest.” Harvey replied taking a sip of his coffee. He wasn’t going to tell Mike that he jerked off in the shower trying to overcome the heat pheromones that he wanted to give in to. He’d just feel like he wasn’t fulfilling his duty as an omega.

Mike stared at Harvey for a moment too long before quickly dropping his gaze to the floor. No alpha ever cleaned him up. He was always left to do it himself. If anything he was supposed to clean the alpha. The “thank you, Harvey” that Mike whispered went straight through Harvey settling low in his stomach.

“I’m hungry. I’m going to order some food.” Harvey asked in a low gravelly voice. “Are you hungry?”

Mike nodded. This was familiar. “I can cook.”

Harvey smiled sadly. “Don’t worry. Let me take care of you.”

Mike stood there confused. It wasn’t the alpha’s job to take care of him. He was supposed to service the alpha. Mike tugged at his clothes uncertain if he was allowed to wear it out.

“You can leave it on.” Harvey replied. That was the last thing he need, an omega in heat walking around naked.

Mike tilted his head unsure if Harvey was playing a game. Some alphas did that to see what he would choose. Even though it sounded like he had a choice, there was always a right answer. Hesitantly he grabbed the bottom of his shirt before Harvey yanked it down.

“I’m giving you a choice. You can leave it on or you can take it off. I’m not going to punish you.” Harvey said smoothing the shirt over Mike’s flat stomach. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting that it had been a long time since Mike was given a choice. Everything was done for him. Mike nodded as he slowly followed Harvey barefoot out to the living room and stood just out of arm’s reach. Just in case. 

Harvey trying not to notice or comment on Mike’s reluctance. He wasn’t even entirely sure if Mike believed him when he said that he wasn’t going to punish Mike for making a choice. “You can sit at the table. What kind of pizza do you want?”

Mike nodded; opening his mouth he quickly clamped it shut covering it with his hands. He was about to give his suggestion. Once years ago, an alpha he spent a month with gave him a small cheese filled pizza crust. It was delicious. 

Harvey raised his eyebrow as he ordered pizza. “I asked a question.”

Mike gaze drifted to floor as his shoulders sagged. Everything about this night had been wrecking havoc within him that he had dropped his guard and let himself believe. But now it was clear Harvey was just as demanding as any other alpha. 

“What ever you want, Harvey.” Mike said robotically. Harvey stared at him unsure of the sudden change.

“A large pepperoni pizza. Oh can I get the cheese crust thing. Yeah. That’s it.” Harvey said before hanging up the phone. “Do you want to watch TV?”

Mike nodded, still looking at the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Harvey asked trying to sound gentle. He tilted Mike’s chin up trying to catch a glimpse of the blue eyes he had gotten used to seeing.

“Nothing, sir, you are my alpha.” 

“It’s about the question. I meant you could answer me. I’m sorry, I snapped at you especially after I told you that you wouldn’t be punished. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Harvey sighed dropping his hand. “Come sit by me.” 

Harvey flicked the TV on and settled onto the sofa. He patted the cushion next to him when Mike started to kneel on the ground. Harvey reached across the couples of inches separating them, resting his hand on the back of Mike’s neck. It wasn’t the usual alpha touch though; it wasn’t forceful. It wasn’t a controlling grip. It was like Harvey was just telling Mike that he was here. Almost like Harvey didn’t know he was doing it, he started stroke Mike’s neck. The hand grounded him to this reality. He wasn’t at the Camp anymore. But he still wasn’t sure if it was for the better. He wanted it desperately to be better.

Mike watched the people on the screen move about their day, doing various tasks, and talking happily to one another. He never saw this movie. At the Camp, they received points for being a good omega and depending how pleased their alpha was. With the points they could buy random things like TV time, a book, special food, or a free day. Rumor had it that with enough points an omega could buy their freedom from the Camp. 

He never let himself think about freedom. As long as there were alphas and as long as he was an omega, there was no such thing as freedom. He rarely had enough points for a book. It was like once he received a point they were taken away. The reasons why his points were taken away never made much sense, but then again it was the Camp. Sometimes, though, some of the other omegas would sneak him a book or a snack. 

Mike’s eyes drooped as he continued watching a man in a fedora run from a giant rolling rock. Mike looked at Harvey, startled to see how close he was to Harvey’s lips. “Who is he?”

Harvey raised his eyebrow. “Indiana Jones. It’s Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. You haven’t seen this movie?”

Mike shook his head feeling Harvey’s hand pet him.

“You have seriously been missing out, kid. What do they teach you at that Camp?”

“How to fuck alphas.” The words came out of Mike before he could stop them. Sitting up right, he covered his mouth. 

Harvey threw his head back laughing. He was joking when he asked the question. By the time he asked it, he wasn’t sure of what Mike’s reaction was going to be. But it was clear amusing was the answer.

“I’m sorry.” Mike said in a small voice.

A smile spread across Harvey’s face as he held his arms open waiting for Mike to lean back against his chest. “It was the first honest answer you gave me.”

They continued watching the movie silently until there was a knock at the door. Harvey kissed the top of Mike’s head saying it was probably the pizza. Mike was surprised at how fast the pizza arrived until he realized that nearly an hour past. He blinked past the fog in his mind. It was strange. He felt content. He never felt like this before especially not during a heat. The side that was leaning against Harvey suddenly felt very cold. Mike whined inside wanting the warmth again. The desire scared him.

“Marcus?” Harvey said opening the door to reveal his brother holding a pizza box. “I thought I told you not to come. Considering, Mike is in heat and I’m an alpha.”

“Well I’m a beta.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“It’s on my to-do list. Where is he?” Marcus asked pushing his way into the condo. “By the way you owe me 30 bucks. Who orders stuffed crust?”

“We’ll take it off of the $25,000 you owe.” Harvey raised his eyebrow.

Mike’s heart sank when he heard another voice come closer to him. Based on the smell the other person was a beta. A part of him was disappointed that Harvey was just like the other alphas that would have him service others, while another part mentally kicked him for not following the whispered rules. He pulled off the shirt, stepped out of the pants, and sank to his knees with his hands behind his back and head down. He was going to be a good omega. Maybe Harvey will be kind to him.

“You’d think as a lawyer you would have gotten a repayment policy in writing first.” Marcus placed the box on the counter looking around for the omega. As Harvey followed Marcus into the kitchen area the smell of nervousness hit his nose, while he suddenly became aware of a jackhammer pounding loudly in the living room. “Where’s Mike?”

“Shit.” Harvey squeezed his fist trying to control his sudden urge to protect the omega from potential dangers. After all how do you protect someone when you are the cause of the fear?

“What the hell?” Marcus said loudly when he saw the sight of Mike kneeling naked on the floor. “Harvey, you promised.”

“I didn’t do anything. Well except pet him.” Harvey said angrily. He followed Marcus’s line of sight settling on Mike. “Mike, what are you doing?”

“Welcoming your guest.” Mike said eerily calm with his head bowed.

Both men stared at the omega as he tried to remain still even though his insides squirmed unpleasantly.

“And you’re doing very well.” Harvey said finally. He walked up to Mike petting his head ignoring Marcus’s protests about not encouraging this sort of behavior. Mike closed his eyes soaking up the praise that seemed to settle his insides. “Can you put your clothes back on? It’s not a trick question.” Mike nodded and slowly pulled the clothes on. “Thank you.” Harvey stroked Mike’s hair again.

“Marcus, you need to calm down.” Harvey cradled Mike’s head, petting him.

“Yeah but, he was…” Marcus stammered.

“I know. Let’s just go eat. Then we’ll talk.” Harvey replied leading Mike to the table and gently asking him to sit. “Mike, you remember my brother Marcus? He brought the pizza.”

Marcus, the beta, placed a plate in front of everyone while Harvey opened the box. He looked similar to Harvey but with more of a beta build; he was leaner than Harvey and less imposing. Looking at the brothers, a strange sense of familiarity overcame Mike. The smell of the pizza was intoxicating. Mike’s mouth watered as he clenched the edges of his chair trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach.

“Mike help yourself.” Marcus said smiling. Other than the strange welcome, Mike was exactly how he remembered him. His brilliant blue eyes still flittered over everything observing and memorizing. “Eat.”

Mike looked at Harvey waiting for his commands. 

“Do you want pizza or your omega food?” Harvey asked raising his eyebrows. When Mike didn’t make a move, Harvey got up to get the small bag of Omega Bites from the cabinets. Again if he could he would have thrown it out. He placed the bag in front of Mike next to the pizza. “It’s your choice.”

Timidly, Mike reached for the pizza putting the smallest piece on his plate. Watching to see what Harvey would do or say, he took a small bite. Seeing Harvey do nothing, but continue talking to Marcus, Mike took a larger bite. His eyes widened when warm cheese from the crust filled his mouth.

“Do you want some more?” Harvey asked right after Mike popped the last bit of crust into his mouth. Mike hesitated before nodding. Harvey tore off a large piece for Mike. As Mike chewed happily savoring the taste he listened as Marcus talked to Harvey.

“Omega Bites?” Marcus said picking up the small brown bag. On the front label there was a collared female omega wearing the usual grab tunic eating the kibbles smiling pleasantly. “Packed with all the nutrients to keep an omega healthy. Seriously? This looks and smells like dog food.” Marcus grabbed a handful examining it.

“Try it.” Harvey suggested. “Let me know.”

“It tastes good with gravy.” Mike piped helpfully. The gravy cost a few points but it made the kibbles bearable.

Harvey cocked his eyebrow. “Really on a scale of one to pizza where would you put the kibbles?”

Mike bit his tongue. His nose twitched as he thought of a response knowing that Harvey was expecting him to say something. “Can there be negatives?”

Harvey snorted softly as he put another slice of pizza on Mike’s empty plate.

Once everyone was filled and the pizza was gone they moved back to the couch where the next Indiana Jones was playing.

“So, Mike, how have you been? I mean…god what do you say at a time like this?” Marcus stammered.

“Harvey takes good care of me.” Mike answered leaning into Harvey’s chest. “He’s a good alpha.” Harvey stroked his head.

“No I mean…did they hurt you at the Camp? They don’t really tell us much about it but…we hear the rumors.” 

An image of being strapped down to a cold metal table flashed through Mike’s mind. Swallowing it down, Mike said, “They take good care of us.”

Harvey could feel Mike’s muscles jump. “Mike how much do you remember before going to the Camp?”

“What do you mean?” Mike asked furrowing his eyes. “Omegas stay at the Camp from when we’re born. I’ve been there my whole life.”

“No…” Harvey started. “You’re Mike. You’ve been responding to Mike.”

“That’s because you named me that.” He tilted his head to look at Harvey.

Marcus jolted up. “I need some air.”

“I’m sorry.” Mike mumbled watching Marcus almost run to the balcony. He wasn’t even really sure what he was apologizing for. He just knew he must have disgusted the beta enough.

Harvey shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” He clenched his fists. 

The conditions at the Camps weren’t a secret. But every time Harvey visited during his urges, he saw happy omegas. Their needs were being catered to. So the stories of how omegas were treated just became a fact of life; it was just how it was. The government always spun it like the omegas wanted to be at the Camps; that they were happy. They were being trained to become the best omegas for an alpha. And with the number of omegas dwindling, the government was hard pressed to loan out exceptional omegas to make more of a profit. Maybe he saw happy omegas because he didn’t want to see the deplorable conditioning.

“You don’t remember anything?” Harvey asked quietly. Mike shook his head. “You lived out here in New York for a while before you went to the camp. Your parents died when you were eleven. So you stayed with Marcus and I, our family, until…you emerged.”

Mike shook his head vigorously. “No, no, no, I have been in the Camp.” Images started to flood his mind of a playground, school buildings, books, people with blurred faces, each image trying to fight for control. His head pounded as each image flashed.

“Hey, hey.” Harvey said cupping Mike’s face, he looked into the shining blue eyes that had haunted him throughout the years. He never told Marcus of the attraction he felt for Mike when he was younger. It never seemed important. Shortly after he left for college, the government had taken Mike away and the attraction disappeared. But the eyes stayed. “Mike…Mike come back to me. It’s okay.” He rubbed Mike’s cheek gently. Mike minutely relaxed into Harvey’s hands. “We’ll figure this out. I have to go see Marcus. Just stay here and watch the movie. Okay?”

Mike nodded, wincing when his head started pounding again.

“God. I didn’t think it was this bad.” Marcus said turning to Harvey. “We hear stories…but…and you go to the Camps!” 

The muscles in Harvey’s jaw tightened fighting back the urge to punch his brother. “They don’t show me what they do. I do my thing and I leave. It never really mattered.”

“How could you be so…ugh! How could you go there?!” Marcus shouted.

“Marcus. You need to calm down.” Harvey said lowering his voice putting every ounce of his alpha power into it. “They don’t exactly advertise the brainwashing.”

Marcus took a deep breath. “I know I’m sorry. It’s just…he’s so different now.” He looked at the omega watching a movie. Physically he looked like Mike, but the person inside was gone. Instead of the happy kid who could memorize every book, every movie, was a frighten man unable to remember his childhood. “You won’t…”

“I know how you feel about him. I won’t touch him. Especially now. It’s going to be a rough few days, though. He should have a wave soon.” Harvey sighed. 

“Did you try to use your alpha voice on me?” Marcus asked.

Harvey rolled his eyes before walking back to Mike. Shortly after, Marcus left promising Mike he would come back later. Harvey sank back into the couch waving his brother off without so much a glance. 

Mike started to lean his head against Harvey. 

“Mike. Marcus, he…I promised him I won’t touch you. I’m going to sit at the end.” Harvey said moving away from Mike.

A gurgling sound tore at the back of Mike’s throat. His alpha was disappointed that he couldn’t remember. After being allowed to sit next to Harvey, having him stroke his hair, and being fed, this felt like punishment. 

When the credits started rolling, Harvey yawned saying he was going to bed. Mike followed him, his heart pounding in his chest. It should have felt like any other time, but for some reason this time felt different. Maybe it was because he didn’t want Harvey to be like the other alphas. 

“Oh…this is my room. Your room is over there.” Harvey said suddenly realizing that Mike was following him.

Mike followed Harvey’s gaze to the room he was in earlier. He looked at Harvey with his eyes furrowed before reprimanding himself not to question his alpha.

“Good night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes into heat.
> 
> Warning: some dubious consent, heat, a writer who hasn't written much smut before, and probably misrepresentation of the BDSM culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support. I am slowly replying to all of your wonderful comments. I also didn't intend to ask if I should continue at the end of chapter 2.

**Chapter 3**

Sound was always the first sense to slowly return to him. Sometimes it would be the voice of the alpha on the phone or the sound of flesh hitting flesh. But this time it was soft pants coming from him that drifted through Mike. The next senses to come back were smell and taste. Sometimes it was the terrible bitter aftertaste of the alpha or the dry thickness from the injection like the chemicals were trying to get out of him. The smell that struck Mike was the heady after smell that always followed sex. This time was no different. The next sense was touch. This one always varied; most times it was the stickiness or the slickness between his legs. Sometimes it was the way the bindings cut into his skin threatening to cut it off if he moved. This time his skin felt sensitive and boiling, but something soothing was squeezing and rubbing his cock. As good as it felt there, Mike wanted whatever it was to tame the flames that were surrounding him. Finally, Mike opening his eyes, he shouted. He arched his back as he shot his release. The soothing hand quickly shot out rubbing his chest and back, slowly lowering him back down. Mike finally locked eyes with his brown-eyed alpha.

“Hey.” Harvey said gravelly as he massaged Mike’s long lean muscles. His skin still felt feverish, but that wasn’t going to go away until the heat passed.

Mike turned his head away not looking at Harvey. Omegas don’t look at alphas. Harvey was only pretending to be kind, but just proved he’s like the other alphas. He was willing to use an unconscious Mike.

Harvey sighed. “I know I shouldn’t have. But you were in distress. I had to do something to ease your comfort.”

Mike shrugged unsure of why Harvey was explaining himself to him. 

“I won’t touch you again, especially not during your heat. You don’t have much control.” 

Mike glanced at Harvey trying to figure the alpha out. As good as it sounded, Mike knew not to trust an alpha. There will be a time when the heat pheromones will become too strong to resist. And like it was on cue, his heat once more began to raise low in his stomach and his hole started to get moisten. Jerking off was never enough for very long. The only thing that could satiate him was fucking.

“Please, Alpha.” Mike begged. He rolled over onto his stomach, pushing up onto his knees. “Please.” Mike begged. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you or…” Mike groaned. “Marcus. You’re punishing me.”

Harvey breathed deeply. Mike wasn’t making it easy to follow Marcus’s wishes. The only reason he even jerked Mike off was because of the amount of distress he was in. He woke up to a delicious smell of an omega in heat. When he walked into Mike’s room intending just to make sure he was okay, he saw Mike pulling at his clothes repeating how sorry he was. Tears had started rolling down as he fought back against the heat. As the alpha, Harvey was obligated to help. At least that was the reason Marcus was going to hear. Deep down, Harvey didn’t want to admit that he did it because he wanted to. Now with Mike basically serving himself to Harvey, it took every ounce of his self-control not to give in.

“Please, sir. I need you inside of me.” Mike whined. He gently thrust forward trying to find some relief for his aching cock.

“I’ll give you the release you need, but I’m not going to touch you. Mike, you’re not being punished. I made a promise.” Harvey whispered heavily in Mike’s ear. “Look at me.”

Mike quivered under the authority of the alpha voice as he turned his head to meet Harvey’s lust blown eyes. He swallowed thickly. It was clear that the heat took hold in Harvey. 

“Mike…are you listening?” Harvey sat on the bed looking Mike in the eyes. Mike nodded as he groaned. “If you ever feel uncomfortable and want me to slow down say yellow. If you want me to stop say red. Do you understand?” Mike nodded again. A sense of clarity began to push against the darkness that was creeping into Mike’s mind. He looked over at Harvey trying to figure out what Harvey intended to do. It had been a long time since an alpha gave him those colors, and even longer since an alpha respected those words. “I need you say you understand.”

“I understand.” Mike’s voice barely came out as a whisper.

“What does yellow mean?” Harvey walked to the dresser where he kept his supply. He chose several different sized dildos, a soft leather flogger, and leather cuffs. Once they got to the condo, Harvey threw away the cuff Leon gave him. If it were legal for him, he would have thrown out the omega clothing as well.

“I’m uncomfortable and I want you to slow down.” Mike clenched his fists tightly as he dripped onto the sheets. 

“And red?” Harvey asked setting his things onto the nightstand near the bed. “Mike?” Mike groaned, thrusting into the sheets. “No, Mike, I will be the one to give you your release. I’ll tell you when you can come. Just a few more questions. So what does red mean?”

“Stop.” Mike stammered.

“You’re such a good boy, Mike.” Mike moaned at the praise as he searched for Harvey’s hand. “Do you like being flogged?” 

“I have been.”

“That wasn’t my question.” Harvey stepped out of Mike’s view. At that simple sign of disappointment, Mike whimpered.

“Sometimes.” 

Harvey stepped back so that Mike could see him. “Why only sometimes?”

“Alpha—Harvey please.” Mike’s arms shook as they struggled to hold him up. He looked at the unreadable face and continued. “Sometimes it’s too rough. It hurts for days.”

“Thank you.” Harvey whispered smiling. Mike closed his eyes somehow knowing that Harvey would have kissed him at that moment. “I’m going to show you how good it can be. Is that okay?”

Mike opened his eyes barely registering that Harvey had asked him for his permission during a time like this. He nodded uncertainly. 

Harvey pushed off the bed to stand behind Mike. “Don’t worry I’m still here.” Harvey said when Mike turned his head trying to see where he went. “What are your colors again?”

“Yellow and red.”

“Can you guess what green is?”

“Go. I’m fine.”

Instead of praising Mike, Harvey lightly dragged the flogger across Mike’s ass letting him feel the narrow strips of leather. Suddenly he raised it, watching Mike’s muscles tense, and then dropped it back down lightly hitting Mike. He did this several times increasing the pressure infrequently until Mike started begging for more.

“I’m going to hit you harder. And I want you to count twenty.” Harvey raised the flogger whipping Mike across his pink ass; several of the straps caught him on his thigh.

“One.” Mike’s whimpered.

“Good boy. Keep going.” Harvey praised. After every few strikes he dragged the flogger across the tender spots soothing it. By the tenth strike, Mike groaned when Harvey told him not to come, that he was not going to come because of a flogging. “What color are you?”

“Green, sir.” Mike whimpered. Even though tears streaked his face, he clutched the sheets tightly in his hands knowing he could handle a few more. 

“How many more?”

“Three.”

“I’m going to do them quickly.” Harvey hit Mike quickly and firmly. He gently blew on the red splotches sending Mike into a writhing frenzy. 

“Please…” Mike begged.

“Please what?”

Mike moaned. “I want to come.” The sound of Mike begging made Harvey throb especially knowing he couldn’t touch Mike.

“Not yet. I will tell you when.” Mike whimpered again resting his head on his forearm. He thrust back when Harvey continued to blow on him. “Do you like being bound?”

“I have…Not for awhile.” Mike breathed in sharply at the thought of being bound. Most times the alpha tied him up just so he couldn’t fight back. Mike shook his head not wanting to think about those times. His muscles tensed at thought of the cuffs that sat on the nightstand. Harvey intended to use then even though Mike didn’t want to.

Harvey moved closer into Mike’s view quieting him. “It’s okay. That’s fine. We won’t do it.”

Mike looked up shocked to hear an alpha say that.

“How are your arms?”

“They’re fine, sir.” Mike said even though they were barely holding him up.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m sorry.” Mike said disappointedly. “They’re sore.”

“Good boy, I figured as much. Hang on for a little bit longer because you have to prep yourself.” 

Mike groaned as he reached behind. With a shaky hand he rubbed his hole, coating his fingers; he slowly pushed a finger in. He flushed at the thought of how he looked to Harvey. Did he look desperate? When the finger slid in freely, Mike pushed in a second. At the angle he was in, he knew he wouldn’t be able to reach his prostate, but it didn’t stop him from trying. After several thrusts he pulled his fingers out saying he was ready.

“Suck on your fingers. I want them clean.” Harvey licked his lips. Every cell in his body was telling him to pining the omega down and fuck him. But some how he pushed past it and focused on what Mike needed. He watched as Mike tentatively licked his fingers before thrusting them into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed and his eyelids fluttered closed as he sucked deeply. Mike showed Harvey his spit glistening fingers.

“Lie on you back. Just like that.” Harvey swallowed thickly when he saw Mike’s cock twitch under his gaze. “Good boy. I bet your arms feel better.” Mike nodded. “Good. You’re going to hold you legs up. Don’t let go until I tell you that you can. You let go and I won’t let you come. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Mike said adjusting his grip.

“I’m going to fuck you…” Harvey looked as Mike’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure if it was excitement or fear. “With a dildo. Remember your colors. Pick the cock you want.” 

Harvey lined the three dildos on Mike’s stomach. Finally he chose the thicker piece. Harvey growled realizing that it was almost the size of his. Instead of being him, it was going to be buried inside of the omega spread out under him. 

“Open.” Harvey rubbed the tip of the dildo against Mike’s lips that parted easily. “Make sure it’s wet.” Harvey felt Mike humming around the fake cock as he gently thrust into Mike’s mouth. “Ready?” Mike nodded.

Harvey pushed the tip agonizingly slow at Mike’s entrance until the head popped in. Mike was beyond words now as he stared at Harvey begging him to do something. Harvey smiled as he thrust it in. The sweet sounds of Mike moaning were quickly replaced with his begging to come. Every thrust was hitting him perfectly in a way no other alpha managed to do.

“Please! Harvey, I need to come!” Mike begged tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he fought back his release.

“Since you begged so nicely. You may come.” Harvey said not slowing his onslaught.

Mike shook his head roughly. “I can’t without you touching me.”

“You didn’t ask for that. Plus I made a promise.” Harvey raised his eyebrow. He watched the tears rolling down Mike’s cheeks as the omega shook.

“I know…please, Harvey?” Mike asked looking at Harvey in the eyes. Harvey let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. A spark of the boy from his childhood returned.

“If you want to come, you have to jerk yourself off. I don’t break my promises.” Harvey shook his head trying to separate of the child Marcus loved and the desperately willing omega in front of him.

Mike clenched his eyes as he stroked himself with one hand matching Harvey’s thrusts. It only took a few strokes for Mike’s toes to curl as he came all over his stomach. Harvey gave a few more thrusts hitting the small bundle of nerves. Mike’s cock gave a few weak twitches as it released a few more beads.

Mike breathed heavily as his arms hit the bed. He whimpered when Harvey slowly pulled out leaving him feeling empty and wanting more for the first time.

“I’m going to massage you. Is that okay?”

Mike nodded. “I thought you made a promise.” He slurred.

“Someone’s a little sassy, now. I think we can make an exception.” Harvey chuckled. He pressed his long fingers firmly into Mike’s aching muscles working his way up to Mike’s shoulders and neck. What happened afterwards, Mike didn’t know, he let his mind succumb to the darkness. For the first time he wasn’t scared of the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey have an awkward conversation about love and limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for all the comments, kudos, and reading.  
> So clearly I have enter beast mode in writing these stories. And clearly beast mode means procrastinating on life.

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful day as Mike stood over two freshly dug graves, watching the gravediggers bury the caskets. He didn’t know why but a sense of sadness overcame him. Which was strange because he’s never been to a funeral. Omegas just disappeared. He always inferred that an alpha bought them or they were matched with one. Somehow he knew the people in the caskets.

“Everybody left.” Mike turned toward the voice behind him. A baseball hat obscured the stranger’s face. But Mike relaxed in his presence.

“Everyone leaves.” The words came out even though he never thought them. 

“I haven’t.” The stranger lightly tossed a baseball in his hands. Mike smiled slightly at how nervous the stranger was.

“You will.” Again the words flowed out without Mike thinking about them. 

The stranger shrugged. “I won’t leave you behind. I promise.”

“That’s a stupid promise. You can’t promise that.”

“You’re right, I can’t. How about you’ll always have someone who loves you?” The stranger walked up to Mike. The stranger was at least three inches taller than Mike. He placed his hand on the back Mike’s head pressing it to his chest. “That’s a promise I can keep.”

Mike smiled and mumbled, “You’re a dork.”

“Let’s go toss the baseball. My dad is going to pick us up soon. He and ---- stopped by your house and packed up some stuff.” The stranger adjusted his hat looking out toward the parking lot to make sure his dad’s beat up truck wasn’t parked.

They didn’t say anything else as they walked up the small hill with a large tree on top. They tossed a baseball back and forth under the shade as the sun started to go down painting the hill in pinks and gold.

“Mike! ----! Come one! I’m hungry!” Another stranger yelled over the roar of the beat up tan truck. The low evening sun blocked Mike’s view of this new stranger’s face. He waved at the two boys as they ran to the truck yelling the last one there was the rotten egg. The stranger with the hat climbed onto the bed sticking his hand out help Mike as he called him the rotten egg. Mike reached over tugging off the hat the stranger was trying to keep on his head and kissed him saying that was the his prize for winning. Mike laughed seeing a faint blush under the brim of the hat as the stranger tilted it further down. That day, as he sat in the bed of the truck with the wind blowing through his hair, Mike swore he was flying.  


***

  
Mike jolted awake. He flinched expecting the usual electrical shock or the beating. When it didn’t come, he became aware of the hand resting on his side. It tightened its hold drawing Mike closer to the warm body. He let out a breath loudly trying to remember what the two strangers looked like. Whenever he had dreams, which was rare, they were mostly about those two faceless strangers with names he couldn’t remember. Sometimes there would only be one stranger. But he always felt safe in it. Happy.

“What’s wrong?” Harvey groggily slurred pressing his nose to Mike’s temple. Mike shook his head unsure of what to say. Harvey huffed out a sigh before untangling himself from Mike. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep here.” Sitting up, he dragged his hand down his face. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

Mike nodded and accepted the clothes that Harvey handed him, athletic shorts and a soft worn t-shirt.

“Once your heat passes we’ll go get you some other clothes so you don’t have to keep wearing mine.”

“I like your clothes.” Mikes said blushing. As he pulled on the clothes he realized that his legs didn’t have the usual dried slick or the stickiness after sex. It was rare for an alpha to clean him afterwards and even rarer for the alpha to do it more than once. Here Harvey cleaned him twice. Mike chewed on his lip reminding himself not to overthink it. There was something different about Harvey, though. By the time he looked up, Harvey was walking out the room.

“By the way, through that door,” Harvey pointed to a door, “it leads to your private bathroom. So if you want you can go take a shower. I’m going to my own. Then I’ll get us some breakfast. Okay?”

Mike nodded.

Harvey quickly shed his clothes and stepped into his shower. He tried not to think about what happened the previous night or of the omega just a few yards away. Groaning he braced himself as he began stroking realizing he was already hard. 

Last night, he massaged Mike making sure that he was okay. He got up to get a damp towel after Mike slurred an okay. By the time got back, Mike had fallen asleep. But Mike kept muttering “Whispered Rules” in his sleep. Harvey was perplexed to say the least wondering what that meant, but putting it aside he cleaned Mike the best he could without disturbing the omega. Torn between going to his own bed or staying with Mike to make sure he was okay, he finally got off the bed when Mike’s hand grabbed Harvey’s wrist, whimpering. That was all it took for Harvey to lay next to Mike pulling him close. He told himself that he was just going to stay there until Mike settled. Clearly that didn’t happen. But waking up with Mike in his arms Harvey felt the fluttering of something he hadn’t let himself feel in a long time. 

Then seeing the blush on Mike’s face as he hugged Harvey’s old shirt, seized something in Harvey’s chest. Groaning at the image, Harvey body stiffened as he came on the wall. Watching as the water washed away the evidence, he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

“Just focus on what Mike needs.” Harvey repeated to himself until the water started to get cold.  
Harvey straightened his tie as he stepped out of his room when he smelled bacon. Curious he went to the kitchen where Mike was in the middle of plating a few strips of bacon onto a plate.

“What are you doing?”

Startled, Mike jumped almost dropping the frying pan. His heart settled slightly when he saw Harvey until he realized what Harvey was wearing. Harvey was wearing the clothes that all of his previous alphas wore, an expensive suit. Fear started vibrating under his skin twisting his stomach. There were so many aspects of Harvey that were identical to all of Mike’s other alphas. Mike anxiously chewed his lip thinking about how it was only a matter of time that Harvey’s true alpha self would emerge. They always do.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you. I—you didn’t have to.” Harvey took the pan out of Mike’s hand setting back onto the stove. “I was going to make you breakfast. Where’s your plate?”

“Sir—Harvey, you shared your meal with me last night. So, Mi—I don’t need any more of your food. I’m sorry for going into your fridge.” Mike said averting his gaze to the floor. After his shower (he made it quick so he didn’t waste Harvey’s water) he didn’t see Harvey in the kitchen. Wanting to stay on Harvey’s good side, he decided to make breakfast. He was actually surprised that there wasn’t a lock on the fridge. All of the other alphas he stayed with put locks on the fridge and the cabinets so that he wouldn’t go through them. Like he would steal from an alpha, the punishment wasn’t worth the food.

“It’s fine. If you get hungry, you can eat whatever is in the kitchen.” Harvey said “Thank you for cooking.”

Mike couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he kneeled next to Harvey’s chair.

“You can sit in the chair.” Harvey said. Uncertain, Mike moved to the chair and folded his hands on his lap. “Here this is for you.” Harvey split his breakfast onto another plate putting a little extra onto Mike’s plate.

Mike stared at the plate with wide eyes. “Thank you, Harvey, but you don’t have to spend your money on me. I have the Bites.”

“Would you rather eat the Bites?” Harvey raised his eyebrow. “Your choice.”

Mike timidly shook his head thinking over Harvey’s possible reactions. He hadn’t punished Mike for any of his choices…yet, Mike reminded himself. 

“Then eat up.” 

“I got your newspaper.” Mike said suddenly remembered. He quickly got the newspaper that was sitting on the counter, handing it to Harvey.

“Thank you.” Harvey reached over, patting Mike. “Mike, we need to talk about last night.”

Mike cocked his head, chewing on a slice of bacon.

“I want you to be honest with me. I’m not going to punish you for anything you say.” Harvey waited until Mike nodded. “I wasn’t mad at you that you don’t remember Marcus and I. I’m not mad at you…Just surprised.”

“Then why…” Mike started confused before looking back at his almost finished breakfast.

“Then why what?” Harvey calmly asked. Mike shook his head. “Mike, you’re not in trouble.”  
Mike nibbled on his toast before answering. “Then why wouldn’t you…then why didn’t you fuck me?”

Mike jumped when Harvey’s fork clattered loudly falling from his hand. Harvey’s mouth moved silently as he tried to figure out what to say. “Sorry. You surprised me. I promised Marcus I wouldn’t.” Harvey said finally.

“But…”

“He loves you, so I wasn’t mad with you or disappointed.”

Mike sucked on his lip thinking it over. He read about love; he heard people say it before. Some of his previous alphas said they loved how tight his hole was or how they loved his perfect cock-sucking lips. But love him? Never. Love was a myth. The other omegas at the Camp would tell him about the story they were reading. It was usually about how an alpha and an omega fell in love. The alpha always managed to solve all of the omega’s problems and make life so much better. The alpha was always kind. Afterwards, all the omegas would laugh about the idiocy of the book. They would huddle in their shared room repeating the Whispered Rules saying how nice if would be if the books were real.

“Do you understand what that means?” Harvey asked looking at Mike’s blank look. Mike shook his head. Harvey thought about how to explain love. “It means that he cares about you. He’s been worried these past few years.”

“Because we lived together.”

Harvey nodded. “Yes.”

“Then do you love me?” Mike asked tilting his head.

Harvey sucked in a breath unsure of what to say. “It’s different. I mean I care about you. But…”

Mike nodded accepting the answer. 

Harvey cleared his throat. “We should also talk about some other things about last night and what will happen throughout the rest of your heat.” Harvey got up to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen. Mike squirmed in his seat thinking about the next few days as his heat peaks. “I know you don’t want to think about your heat, but we should talk before you get another wave.” Mike furrowed his eyes nodding. No other alpha wanted to talk to him except to tell him what to do. “This is what it really means to be an alpha. I control you, but I need to know what you like and what you don’t. So you don’t get uncomfortable or hurt. So what did you like about the scene last night?”

Mike mulled it over realizing he liked so much about last night. Even though there was a fair amount pain and tears, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Harvey was gentle; he knew what he was doing, that much Mike could tell. And it scared Mike to no ends. He knew what to do if an alpha was cruel, but he didn’t know what to do with a kind alpha. His body was on full alert just waiting for Harvey to show his true nature.

“Mike?”

“I liked a lot from last night.”

“Specifically?”

Mike blushed. “I like the flogging.”

“Do you like impact play?” Harvey asked. When he suggested the flogging he didn’t think Mike would like it especially when he found out that the other alphas were whipping him so hard that he was in pain for days.

Mike nodded. “I liked how you did it. Not…how the others have.” Mike gasped. “You won’t tell the Camp will you?”

Harvey shook his head. “What you tell me will stay with me. Do you like crops and paddles?”

Mike shrugged his shoulders. “Sometimes they made me bleed…But maybe if it’s from you…” Mike trailed off.

“Okay we’ll try those. Did you like anything else?”

“When…you told me I couldn’t come…” Mike said embarrassed. He was unable to look Harvey’s face.

“Orgasm denial?”

Mike nodded, blushing. Other alphas did the same things as Harvey. But with him it felt different. Pleasurable. 

Harvey nodded smiling. “I’m glad. I liked controlling your orgasm. Anything else?” Harvey took the silence to mean that Mike was done. “What didn’t you like?”

Mike looked up disappointed that he missed his chance to thank Harvey for being kind. “When you wouldn’t touch me.” Mike mumbled.

Harvey put down his pen and breathed deeply. Since the moment Mike sat in his car, Harvey knew he needed touch. “Mike…”

“I mean…in the beginning I liked it…but then at the end when you wouldn’t…” Mike trailed off.

Harvey nodded. “Okay.” He rested his chin on his fingers thinking about what to do. On one hand he wanted to make Marcus happy, but on the other he wanted to make sure Mike had everything he needed. Mike didn’t need Marcus to be happy; Mike needed to be shown that Harvey was not like the other alphas especially if he was going to be living here. Harvey decided that he’d think about what to do with Marcus later. What Marcus doesn’t know won’t hurt him. “During your heat I won’t withhold touching you because it’s clearly something you need. But I promised Marcus, so once your heat is over then I’m going to stop.”

Mike perked up a little giving Harvey a small smile, but his heart pounded in his chest hearing that it wouldn’t last.

“Was there anything else?” Harvey watched as Mike shifted in his seat.

“Does touching include fucking?” Mike asked suddenly.

“Yes.” Harvey answered getting used to Mike’s vulgar way of referring to sex. “I want to talk to you about your reaction when you woke up after I jerked you off.”

Mike’s blue eyes flittered everywhere not focusing on Harvey. “I…I didn’t mean anything.”

“Clearly it meant something.”

Mike’s nose twitched a couple times trying to figure out how much to tell. “It’s nothing I’m used to it.”

“Used to it. Your other alphas…I tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t. Your skin was burning up; you needed a release.”

Mike nodded. He understood what Harvey was saying, he did. But it didn’t stop him from feeling like all those other times.

Harvey sighed. “Look if you go into a heat coma there isn’t much I can do to get you out. The only way is to have an orgasm. Hopefully, you won’t go into one again.”

Harvey sighed again when Mike nodded not sure if the omega really believed him. 

“I won’t do anything to you when you’re sleeping. You can lock your door if it makes you feel safer.” Harvey said softly. He smiled slightly at Mike. A heavy sinking feeling coursed through Harvey realizing that the omega didn’t trust him. He tried to remind himself that Mike had only been with Harvey for less than a day and that trust took longer to develop. But it didn’t sway the feeling of disappointment. He thought they had made a lot of progress considering.

Mike nodded again. He was surprised that Harvey was letting him lock his door, but he was still apprehensive. The other alphas mostly kept him next to them, in a cage, or if he got his own room there was no door. Even though Harvey seemed different from the others, Mike repeated the Whispered Rules.

Harvey cleared his throat. “We’ll talk more about this later. Here,” Harvey handed Mike a piece of paper. “Leon didn’t give me a list of your hard and soft limits, so just make a note of what are your limits.” Mike furrowed his eyebrows looking over the list. He’s heard the terms ‘hard and soft limits’ before but it wasn’t something that got discussed. “Shit, they never talk to you about that? Whenever I went to the Camps they gave me a list of the omega’s soft and hard limits. I never questioned why there weren’t that many limits, but…” Harvey started as he watched the confusion wash over Mike. “Soft limits are things that you’re hesitant to do, but might be willing to do. Hard limits are things that you absolutely do not want to do. Shit. None of the omegas know about limits?”

Mike shook his head. “Not that I know. Ah. It was mentioned in a book a few of us read.” Mike closed his eyes as he remembered what they talked about. “In the book the alpha and the omega talked about limits…” Mike started realizing that what he and Harvey were doing was almost the same. He mentally slapped himself saying that was a foolish thought. “We laughed. One of the omegas said there was no such thing as limits for omegas. Someone else said that’s why it’s a fiction book. It was clear that the author had no idea what she was talking about.”

“You have limits. We all have limits. Alphas are supposed to respect those limits.” Harvey cupped Mike’s cheek trying to convey how sorry he was for the life Mike went through.

Mike shrugged. “It’s life; I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Harvey smiled sadly. “I want you to look over the things I have on the list. Next to each one, write whether or not it’s a soft or hard limit. Okay? I have to go to the office just for a few hours. I have to pick up some files and let my boss know that I won’t be in for a few days.” Harvey stood up to put his plate in the sink. He thanked Mike for the meal as he picked up his briefcase heading for the door.

Mike gasped. “Please don’t take off work because of me.”

“You need someone to take care of you especially during your heat.” Harvey said patting Mike on the head. “I’m only going to be gone a few hours. So think about the list carefully, but just so you know if later on you’re uncomfortable with something we can change it. I’ll be back.” Mike waved as Harvey closed the door.

Walking back to the paper, Mike read over each item. Most of the things he never heard of, but could guess what it was. Pushing the paper aside, there wasn’t any point on writing what his soft or hard limits were. Even though Harvey said alphas should honor the omega’s limit, it didn’t mean that they did. It was better to know that he told Harvey he was okay with everything than find out that Harvey wouldn’t respect a limit. That way he wouldn’t be disappointed to find out that he was just like all the other alphas. 

He was about to turn the TV on when he realized Harvey never told him he could watch TV. Once he had watched TV while his alpha was out only to find out that the alpha got a notification that the TV was turned on. That night…Mike shook his head trying to dispel the memory. Sighing, Mike decided to read one of the books in his room, a BARBRI legal handbook. One of his previous alphas was a judge. The way he talked about the law sounded beautiful. Soon Mike was settling into the couch devouring everything in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Guesses on who the strangers are in Mike's dream?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare as a heat wave comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments, kudos, and reading! It helps motivate me. I actually had writer's block for a little bit. 
> 
> WARNING: Not really a warning because there is already the tag warning thing...but there is a rape scene in here it's not too graphic but there is angst.

**Chapter 5**

Mike kneeled in the middle of the platform with his arms raised high above, exposing him. He could hear his Master moving around, but couldn’t see him through the leather blindfold. Master kicked Mike’s legs forcing him to spread his legs more. Once Master was satisfied he began cuffing a bar between his thighs forcing them to stay apart. Whimpering, Mike tried desperately to hide himself. Annoyed Master roughly grabbed Mike’s ankles, he cuffed them to the floor. Immobilized, Mike’s heart rate skyrocketed. 

“How do you feel, slut?” Master said pulling Mike’s head back by his hair.  


Mike clenched his fists fighting back the tears prickling his eyes. “Good, Master.”

“That’s right.” Master pushed Mike’s head forward. “What should we do today?” He rubbed his callous hand up and down Mike pinching Mike’s still tender nipples until Mike cried out in pain. “Did that hurt? I’ll give you real pain.” Master said clamping on nipple clamp connected by a chain. Crying out again Mike pulled at the ropes binding him until his wrists were raw.

“I’m getting tired of your crying. You’re not a baby.” Master said shoving his cock into Mike’s mouth. Mike learned long ago how to suppress his gag reflexes, which was a blessing. Master held Mike’s head still as he fucked his mouth. Master held Mike’s head almost to the base, laughing as Mike convulsed trying to get off. Spit dripped out of his mouth. Master yanked the back of Mike’s head roughly as he came all over Mike’s face. He reached down pulling at the chain, “You really love cock don’t you? You’re a slut.” He yanked harder when Mike didn’t say anything right away. “Are you in heat yet?”

“Yes, Master.” Mike’s voice raspy from the assault.

“Yeah you are hot.” Master replied slapping Mike’s face hard.

The rope suddenly slackened enough so that Mike was able to relax his shoulders slightly. Heavy boots stopped behind Mike.

“Please, Master, it still hurts from yesterday.” Mike begged.

“Don’t care.” Master said pushing Mike’s torso down until the roped became taut again threatening to dislocate his shoulders. “Keep your body there unless you want dislocated shoulders again.” Master grabbed the back of Mike’s temporary collar choking him. Just as Mike coughed Master thrust roughly into Mike. Mike whimpered every time Master pounded into him. He was sure he was bleeding. After Master came in Mike, he shoved a vibrator in turning it onto the highest level. “You moved your body. So you don’t get to come. If you do, I really will dislocate your shoulders.”

“Please Master! I can’t. Please.” Mike begged shaking from trying to fight against the vibrator pressed against his prostate. “I’m going to come!”

“You do, you know what’s going to happen.” Master said. Mike could feel the smirk on Master’s face. He tugged at the nipple clamp chain. “I wonder what will happen.”

“No, please, Master.” Mike sobbed. Screaming, Mike came unable to control himself when Master yanked the clamps off.

“Too bad. If you kept it up I would have let you come.”

“No, please, stop, red. Watchers please!” Mike rambled trying anything knowing it was going to be futile, though.  
Mike screamed feeling his shoulders pop out.

Master pulled his head back to whisper into his ear. “Do you think alphas care about fucking pathetic omegas? We don’t.” Mike cried out when Master shoved him forward only to have the ropes yank at his abused arms.

“Mike! Mike! Fuck!” A voice shouted pulling Mike away from the memory. The person grabbed Mike’s flailing arms pinning them to his side. 

“Wake up! It was just a dream.” The voice slowly became calmer as Mike stopped thrashing.

“Mas—Harvey?” Mike tried to slow his breathing as he gently twisted out of Harvey’s hands. It was gentle enough where he could argue that he was trying to get comfortable, but hard enough that Harvey knew to let go. Mike casually rotated his shoulders, relaxing when they didn’t hurt. Just a dream. Taking several deep breaths Mike tried to push aside the memory. No matter what he could never forget the sound of his shoulders being dislocated. “Your lip is cut.”

“When I came home someone’s hand hit me.” Harvey said jokingly.

Mike took a sharp intake of air. He slid to the ground. “Mike’s sorry. It was an accident.”

“Mike, I know. I’m okay. It’s nothing compared to what happened with you.”

“Mike will be good. He promises.” Mike continued as if he didn’t hear Harvey. Harvey felt sick knowing that whatever Mike dreamt about freaked him out. Erasing the little wary trust Harvey managed to build.

“I know you will be, Mike.” Harvey solemnly said petting Mike as he leaned into the touch. “Can you stay kneeling for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Mike nodded adamantly as he rested his cheek against Harvey’s thigh. Harvey turned the TV on trying not focus on the freaked out omega at his feet.

“Harvey, not sir.” 

Mike nodded, feverishly apologizing for using the wrong term.

Mike shifted his weight alternating legs; he kept turning his head trying to figure out what Harvey was going to do especially since he was hurt. Every possible scenario that passed through Mike’s mind became more horrifying than the last. A heavy hand stroked his hair; sometimes the hand scratched Mike’s head, leaning into the touch Mike stopped fidgeting. But his mind wandered. Master, was the worst alpha Mike ever had. He was cruel. He made games that he knew Mike could never beat. After almost every session, Mike had a cut, a broken bone, or a dislocated shoulder. Sometimes he was left alone shortly after coming or he was built up to an orgasm only to be denied for hours.

“Shh, I can hear you thinking.” Harvey said not looking at Mike as he continued to stroke Mike. Slowly once Mike stopped thinking, the world faded away to just him and Harvey. Master wasn’t there. Harvey’s hand weight on Mike’s head grounded him in the present. It was just him and Harvey. He wondered if Harvey was really different from the other alphas. But the Whispered Rules played back through his mind. He can’t trust an alpha.

“Mike…Mike.” Harvey said gently rubbing Mike’s cheek until Mike slowly blinked several time. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“What happened?” Mike said startled at how thick the words felt.

“It’s been about an hour. You went under from kneeling. Come sit up here.” Harvey held out his hand to help him onto the couch. Once Mike collapsed, Harvey kneeled on the floor and massaged Mike’s knees and thighs. “Are you calmer now?”  
Mike nodded.

“Tell me what you were dreaming about.” 

Mike turned his head away; his body felt strangely heavy. “Is that an order?”

Bowing his head, Harvey squeezed the sides of Mike’s legs lightly. “No. But I’d like to know.”

Mike shook his head. 

“I’m sorry I asked. I’m going to get you some water.” Harvey sighed. He stood up ignoring the disappointment clenching his chest. As he walked back to Mike with a glass of water he noticed the blank paper on the table. He crinkled it tightly in his free hand. This morning he thought they were making progress but now it felt like they just took five steps back. Sitting next to Mike, Harvey guided the straw to Mike’s mouth as he slowly drank the water. “Mike, why didn’t you write anything on the paper.” Harvey showed him the sheet. “I need an answer.”

“I’m fine with everything on the list.” Mike replied finally.

“You don’t have any limits?”

“What difference does it make? You’re just going to ignore it anyways. All alphas do.” Maybe it was because the dream was still fresh in his mind or that Harvey was confusing him. Unable to control his anger, Mike’s voice rose. Once Mike realized the words that came out of him, he flinched waiting for something to hit him.

Bile rose in Harvey’s throat. “I—I wouldn’t. Not all alphas are the same.”

Huffing out a defeated sigh, trying to calm down, Mike said, “Fine. Let me see.” Taking the pen out of Harvey’s hand, he marked several different things. “Here.”

“Are you sure? It didn’t take you that long to decide. You don’t need more time?” Harvey looked over the list. “Mike, you marked every fifth one. You need to take this seriously. I need to know before you have another wave.” 

“Are you ordering me or do I have a choice?”

Harvey growled a frustrated noise. “You’re trying to make me angry so that I will be exactly like your other alphas. Fine. When your heat comes, and from the smell of it it’s going to be really soon, you deal with it yourself. The toys are in the dresser in your room. I’m going for a walk.”  
Mike looked up nervously biting his lip. His heart sank realizing he was pushing Harvey away. But he couldn’t form the words to tell him he was sorry. He started sniffling when Harvey slammed the main door closed. 

Every time Harvey was kind to Mike, Mike thought that maybe he really was different from the other alphas. But then a memory would creep back reminding him that alphas were all the same. But none of that matter because he disappointed Harvey. In all of the years at being at the Camps an alpha was never disappointed. They got angry, but never disappointed. For some reason disappointment was worse than anger. He picked up the list again and looked over each term carefully deciding which ones were his limits. For the ones he wasn’t sure about he put a question mark. Maybe Harvey will be happy of him again.  


*******

  
Mike suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. He clawed at his itchy skin trying to get out of it. The quickly discarded clothes lay crumpled on the floor as Mike tried to cool down. Whimpering, Mike remembered that Harvey told him that he had to deal with his heat on his own. This was going to be the first time without an alpha present. Sure, sometimes the alpha liked to watch him descend into madness, but they were always there. Mike’s hand slowly inched its way down to his groin; he clenched his fist around air wanting to be good for Harvey. Because whatever game Harvey was playing at, Mike wanted to win. He wanted to prove to Harvey that he could be a good omega. The numbers on the clock blurred together as a loud buzzing replaced the noisy New York traffic. The air suddenly felt too thin. Staggering to his feet, Mike groaned when he felt something drip down his leg. Bracing himself on the couch, he walked to the door and kneeled. The ominous darkness started to push around the edges of Mike’s vision when the door opened.

“Fuck. Mike.” Harvey threw the door open. He could smell Mike’s heat from down the hall. So could the other alphas in the building as they poked their heads out their doors. He swore at himself. He knew that Mike was going to have an episode soon, but he chose to leave an omega alone. He was in way over his head. And seeing the fearful omega sent an anger bubbling inside of him. Throughout his life, people admired him for being an alpha. Maybe it wasn’t admiration, but fear. He thought if he ever got a permanent omega (not that his work load really allowed for him to seriously consider it), he’d be the kind of alpha that an omega could trust. But when Mike gave him that snarky answer, he wanted to punish Mike. But punishing a scared omega…that would have been the worst thing he could do. So Harvey left. Once he stepped outside of the building he knew he was wrong. He was just like the other alphas. Especially telling Mike to deal with the heat on his own. Omegas needed someone especially during their heat. And Mike was probably never alone during one. Harvey ended up pacing outside of his building contemplating when to go back up. The correct answer should have been right away, not an hour later.

“Please, Harvey, Mike will be good.” Mike whimpered keeping his eyes to the ground.

“Hey, Specter how about sharing?” One of Harvey’s neighbors shouted. “Smells delicious.”

Growling, Harvey slammed the door behind him. “I know you will be. Go kneel on the bed…my bed.” Harvey took several deep breaths, resting his head against the door watching Mike walk quickly to Harvey’s room. Pushing off, he took his jacket off, folding it, and draped it over the back of the couch. The sheet of paper on top of the BARBRI handbook caught Harvey’s attention. Mike did the list. Harvey looked over the list as he slid his tie off, putting it on top of the jacket. A loud whine came from the direction of his room.

“I hope you’re not whining.” Harvey said. He smiled when the whining stopped. He looked at the clock, ten minutes passed. As quietly as possible, Harvey stood outside his room staring Mike kneeling in the middle of the bed with his back turned and his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Mike jumped at the sound of Harvey’s voice. “I read your list. A lot of these are soft limits. Why?”

“Be-because…Sir. Please.” Mike whimpered. This was what insanity must feel like. Harvey kneeled behind Mike and wrapped a hand around his chest holding him close, while Harvey’s free hand stroked Mike’s hard, pulsing cock. Mike threw his head back resting it on Harvey’s shoulder. Harvey sucked on the exposed skin waiting for Mike to answer. “You’re different.”

Harvey hummed as he nosed along Mike’s hairline. “Maybe. But right now we’re going to keep it simple. There were too many emotions earlier. I don’t feel comfortable doing anything more. But remember you can use you safewords whenever. Are you fine with that?”  
Mike nodded adamantly. “Sir, can I come? Please.”

“Harvey, not sir. Yes, you may come especially since we both know that it won’t be enough.” Harvey said. He rubbed his thumb along the slit, twisting his wrist. Mike moaned when he came on Harvey’s hand. He groaned still feeling the intolerable pressure inside of him. “Clean my hand.” Harvey held his hand out for Mike to lick. As Mike’s tongue glided over Harvey’s fingers, he rolled Mike’s nipples with his other hand. At the sensation Mike swallowed Harvey’s fingers sucking on them. Harvey adjusted his grip on Mike, so that Mike knew just how much Harvey was enjoying this. 

When Mike was done he popped the fingers out, Harvey tilted Mike’s head tasting all of Mike on his tongue.

“You have sensitive nipples don’t you?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded; he always have. 

“Sir—“

“Harvey, not sir. I told you already.” Harvey said he lightly slapped Mike’s ass.

Mike groaned. “Harvey…Harvey please fuck me.”

Harvey gently pressed down between Mike’s shoulder blades so that he would go onto his hands and knees. Mike looked around feeling the bed shift. He watched as Harvey took off his remaining clothes. Mike’s mouth watered when Harvey’s heavy cock sprang free from his boxer briefs.

“Think I can satisfy your heat?”

Mike nodded; at least he thinks he did. Mike groaned when Harvey squeezed his ass roughly. Harvey held the cheeks apart as he flattened his tongue against Mike’s hole. He slurped up and pushed the tip of his tongue pass the tight ring. It didn’t taste like anything he had before. It tasted better. Mike started squirming unsure if he wanted to get away or if he wanted more. Harvey gave one more lick before biting Mike’s thigh.

“You’re delicious.” Harvey said. His face flushed and panting. “I gave you a compliment, so what do you say?”

“Thank you, si—Harvey.” Mike closed his eyes trying to focus on not coming. “Please can I come?”

“I just let you come.”

Mike groaned, resting his head on his forearm.

Harvey lifted Mike up again. “Suck. I need them wet for this next part. If you can guess where they’re going to go, I’ll let you come.”

“My ass?”

Harvey licked a long stripe on Mike’s neck feeling his Adam’s apple bobble. “Correct. Do you think you can come from sucking on my fingers?”  
Mike moaned as he held his tongue out. He hollowed his cheeks sucking, laving Harvey’s fingers. He let out a strangled sound when he felt Harvey’s tongue on his nipples. 

“Can I come, Harvey?” Mike begged.

Harvey flicked Mike’s nipple. “Yes.”

Mike’s eyes rolled back as he came for the second time. It still wasn’t enough. Mike groaned not feeling any of the heat dissipating. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

Mike nodded. Harvey laid Mike down, rolling him onto his back. “Put your legs on my shoulders. There you go. Good boy.” With his two wet fingers he rubbed them against Mike’s hole, gathering the slick that was leaking out of Mike. Effortlessly he pushed both in. “Look at how your hole is sucking them in.” Harvey said, his voice becoming rough with lust. He twisted his fingers, stretching the hole. Mike whined when Harvey pushed in another finger just brushing against the perfect spot. He rolled his hips trying to guide Harvey back to it. Harvey pumped his fingers in and out at an unrelenting pace, hooking them to catch at the right at the edge. Each time purposely missing the spot Mike wanted.

“Harvey, please, fuck me. I want you inside.” Mike cried.

Harvey leaned down licking up the salty tears. He paused his fingers as he sucked on Mike’s bottom lip reveling in the feeling of Mike clenching around him. Mike thrust up seeking more friction.

“Hm. You have been so good. I am inclined to listen.” Harvey said kissing Mike again. Mike whimpered at the loss of Harvey’s fingers, but moaned when the tip of Harvey’s cock pushed at his entrance.

“Too big.” Mike moaned. Harvey wiped his fingers on the sheets before gripping Mike’s hips, holding him in place as he sank deeper into Mike. He went inch by agonizing inch, allowing Mike to adjust to the thickness. Mike squirmed feeling so full, but perfect.

“How are you feeling?” Harvey panted. “What color?”

Harvey closed his eyes, groaning, when Mike squeezed deliciously. 

“Green, Harvey.” Mike sighed rolling his hips to feel the heavy pressure press against him, sparks flying through his body. He curled his toes as his vision whited. “So full.”

“Greedy, aren’t you?” Harvey closed his eyes as he started to thrust at a leisurely pace. It didn’t take long for Mike to become a writhing mess under him begging him to go deeper, to go faster. That was all it took for Harvey to tighten his grip and pound into Mike. The only sounds were of Mike’s moaning and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. It was music to Harvey. “Mike put your arms down I want to see your eyes.” Mike whimpered as he lowered his arms meeting Harvey’s dark brown eyes with his own equally dark eyes. Mike tentatively reached out resting his hands on Harvey’s biceps. “Mike you’re not to come before me, understand? I let you come twice already. Say yes if you understand.”

“Yes, Harvey.” Mike moaned shaking slightly staving off his coming orgasm. Wanting to come, Mike pushed back meeting Harvey’s thrusts, tightening as Harvey drew back.

“Fuck—Mike.” Harvey gasped, stilling. His grip tightened threatening to leave small bruises. He wasn’t expecting Mike to do that.

A searing warmth shot through Mike as Harvey groaned. Mike felt completely full. 

“You cheated.” Harvey rasped. Mike met Harvey’s eyes suddenly worried if it were against one of Harvey’s rules. But with one hand, Harvey rubbed Mike’s legs dragging his nails down them until he reached Mike’s leaking cock. He gripped Mike’s painfully hard cock and started jacking it off at a cruel speed. “Come for me.” Harvey gave a few thrusts jabbing Mike’s prostate. Mike arched his back, his toes curled; he tightened around Harvey as he spilled ropes of come onto his stomach.

Just like the previous night, Harvey gently lowered Mike down to the bed.

“Shh…” Harvey said gently when Mike whimpered as Harvey pulled out. “You were so good today. So good. Such a good boy.” Harvey mumbled as he rubbed small circles into Mike’s aching muscles. He gave Mike several chaste kisses. Mike whined when Harvey stood up. “It’s okay I have to get you a towel. I’ll be right back.”

The only other time Mike felt like this, heavy, but at the same time like putty, was last night. 

Harvey gently wiped up the come and slick that was leaking from Mike. Mike whined at how sensitive he still was. 

“Just a little more.” Harvey whispered. When he was done he threw the towel in the direction of the bathroom and pulled the rag doll Mike onto his chest as he continued to rub Mike’s arms. Enjoying the warmth radiating off of Harvey, Mike’s eyes drifted closed. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Mike mumbled something incoherently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Mike talk about trust, a special panda painting, and have marathon sex. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE all of the support! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 6**

****  
****  
Mike kicked off the covers feeling too warm under them. He’ll be glad when his heat was over. He smiled, though, as he stretched, feeling his stiff joints pop and the delightful burn as his muscles woke up. Mike touched his lips replaying the night in his head especially the parts when Harvey kissed him. It was the first time someone other than an omega kissed him. He nuzzled further in his pillow wanting this feeling to last.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” 

Mike jumped a little realizing his “pillow” was in fact Harvey’s leg. Harvey was reclined against the headboard reading a file with one hand and the other resting on Mike’s head.

“Did you sleep well?” Harvey asked. He looked different from yesterday morning. His hair wasn’t gelled back and he only had his boxer briefs on.

Mike nodded. He started to push off of Harvey, distancing himself from the alpha. 

“Here, I got you some food.” Harvey helped Mike sit up then handed him a plate of fresh fruit. “I lied.”

Mike tilted his head. 

“I left you to get some stuff.” Mike rolled his eyes at Harvey’s confession. “I also want you to drink the cup of water.” Harvey added pointing to the glass next to Mike.

Mike nodded. Harvey went back to reading his file. 

“Who is Sleeping Beauty?”

Harvey looked down at Mike, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “You’ve never heard of Sleeping Beauty?”

Mike shook his head. “No.”

“Kid, there are so many movies you need to catch up on.” Harvey said.

Mike smiled popping a yellow fruit slice into his mouth. “What is this?”

Harvey looked over at what Mike was pointing at. “Pineapple.”

“It’s sweet. I like it.” Mike held it out for Harvey to try. Harvey held Mike’s wrist as he took a bite. 

“It is. I’ll get you some more later on. Don’t forget your water.”

It was strange having an alpha make sure that he ate and drank water. He would have been with the other omegas already (if the alpha only bought him for the night). They would have been the ones fussing over him. Omega took care of omegas, not alphas.

“Harvey, can I ask you a question?” Mike said timidly. Harvey put his papers down on the nightstand, eyeing the still full glass of water. Mike took a sip, then a larger one realizing how parched he was. “Why do you prefer me to call you Harvey? All the other alphas make me call them master or sir…or daddy.”

“It’s not that I don’t like those titles. It’s something that should be earned. When an omega or a submissive calls me master or sir, I know that I earned their trust. After what happened yesterday, I don’t feel like I deserve that level of trust.” Harvey said. “That’s why I also won’t call you slut, whore, or anything degrading even though you said that you’re used to it. I haven’t earned your trust, yet, to know when we are in a scene and when we’re not. Even though, you’re an omega and I am an alpha, you’re still a person. Just like how even though I’m an alpha doesn’t mean I deserve to be called sir. I’m not going to keep telling you that I’m not like the other alphas.”

“Thank you, Harvey.” Mike sucked on his lip unsure of what to do with that information. 

Mike nestled back against Harvey’s leg as Harvey finished reading his file.

“What are you reading?”

“A case file.” Harvey looked down at Mike. “I work at a law firm. I saw that you were doing some light reading yesterday.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have taken the book without permission.” Mike clutched the sheet in his hands.

Harvey stroked Mike’s hair lightly scratching his scalp. “I’m not scolding you. The BARBRI handbook isn’t really anyone’s first choice.”

“It was interesting especially Sarbanes-Oxley.”

Harvey raised his eyebrow.

“Once I understand something, I can memorize it. I have an eidetic memory. At least that’s what they told me at the Camp.”

“So you memorized the handbook?”

“Not all of it. I fell asleep.”

“Impressive.”

“There’s a beauty to the way the law works. Nothing is really definite, nor is it infinite. The logic is behind the interpretation.” Mike mumbled into Harvey’s leg.

“It is isn’t it?” Harvey smiled stroking Mike’s hair.

Mike took the opportunity to look around Harvey’s room. It looked almost like his except this one was cozier. There was more of a lived in feel to the room. The guest room was just that, a room for a temporary person. It reminded him that Harvey had the power to send him back to the Camp. But this room, he never wanted to leave. 

“Why do you have a panda painting?” Mike noticed a painting of a panda on the opposite wall to the bed. It didn’t match the décor of the room or the rest of the condo. Everything else in the place was sleek. The painting wasn’t a masterpiece. The lines were a mess of jagged, crooked lines. The panda itself looked like it was melting. He wondered why Harvey would want a panda to be the first thing he saw in the morning. 

A soft fond smile briefly appeared on Harvey’s lips like he couldn’t control it when he looked at the painting. The smile went straight through Mike’s heart. He wanted Harvey to smile at him like that. “I’m keeping it safe for someone.”

And in one short sentence Mike’s heart broke knowing that Harvey already cared about someone.

They stayed on the bed in silence not talking about the painting anymore. The only sound was Harvey’s pen scratching at the paper. 

“I haven’t had a dream in awhile. I dreamt a memory yesterday.” Mike started suddenly. Maybe it was what Harvey said about trust, maybe he was just feeling in a good mood, maybe it was because he knew Harvey cared, but whatever it was, the words just started to flow out of Mike. Harvey blinked surprised. “There was an alpha. He made me call him Master. He was one of the worst. That time…” Mike started tears prickling his eyes. “He tied me up, fucked me raw, and dislocated my shoulders.” Mike quickly sat up kneeling. He nervously chewed his lip. “I don’t…mean to insult another alpha.”

Harvey shook his head disgusted with this “master.” He gripped his pen tightly almost breaking it. Dropping the pen to the bed, he cupped Mike’s cheek, he said, “You shouldn’t be the one to apologize. I’m sorry for making you relive that. Thank you for telling me. Even more so I don’t want you calling me master.”

Mike settled back down. “What if I trust you?”

“I prefer sir.” Harvey put his file away realizing Mike was in a strangely talkative mood. “You should go take a shower.” A sudden strong smell of arousal hit Harvey. Mike grabbed Harvey’s arm as he humped his leg. “You’re peaking.” Usually an omega’s heat lasted a week averaging one wave per day in the beginning. Once they peaked, in the middle or towards the end, they became insatiable until the heat passed. Harvey wanted to talk to Mike about his list before this, before he and Mike became delirious on pheromones and endorphins. “Mike, look at me.”  
Mike blinked past the haze to meet Harvey’s lustful gaze. 

“I might do things on your list that you said you might be okay with. What are your colors?”

“Green for I’m okay. Yellow for slow down and talk. And red for stop.” Mike gasped feeling something warm trickle out of him. “Please Harvey. I’m burning up. Make it stop.” 

Harvey smiled pulling Mike onto his lap. Mike moaned when Harvey rubbed his already hard cock against Mike’s unclothed ass. “Mike, don’t be embarrassed to ever say red to me. I won’t be disappointed. I’ll be more disappointed if you lie.” Mike nodded. “Go to the dresser, in the top drawer get which ever toys you want. But one of them must be a cock ring.” 

Mike staggered to the drawer admiring the different butt plugs, vibrators, dildos, cock rings, and gags. Quickly he grabbed the toys he wanted. By the time he returned to Harvey, Harvey already took off his underwear.

“Put the toys on the bed. Let’s see what you picked.” Mike laid the toys out. Mike kneeled at Harvey’s feet. Harvey inhaled sharply noticing Mike was at the perfect height. “So, a vibrator, a ball gag, and the cock ring.” Harvey smiled petting Mike. “Good boy. Such a good boy kneeling for me. Do you like kneeling?”

Mike nodded.

“Open.” Harvey said slapping Mike with his cock. Mike quickly opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. “I’m going to fuck your face. If you need me to stop, hit my leg. Nod if you understand.” Harvey waited until Mike nodded. He grabbed the back of Mike’s head, cradling it as he pushed in, groaning feeling the wet warmth. Tightening his grip, Harvey stilled as he pressed Mike’s head to the base hitting the back of his throat. “Look up at me.” Mike’s tear filled eyes fluttered up at him. Tears mixed with spit as it hit the floor. Harvey pulled him off letting Mike breathe before he started thrusting deeply into his mouth. He pulled out again waiting for Mike to catch his breath before telling him to suck him. Mike held himself up against Harvey’s legs as he pressed his nose to Harvey’s base inhaling his musk. He sucked one of Harvey’s balls into his mouth stroking it with his tongue as he jerked the shaft. Hearing Harvey groan, Mike let the ball fall from his mouth as he kissed his way to the tip rubbing his tongue on the slit. Harvey moaned pushing Mike back as he jerked himself quickly. “Where do you want it?” Mike held his mouth open wide sticking his tongue out. “Good choice.” Harvey said as he came, spurting most of it into Mike’s mouth. Mike held it on his tongue before swallowing and showing it to Harvey. Harvey pulled Mike up by the arm kissing him roughly tasting the salty bitterness and the sweet pineapple in Mike’s mouth. Pulling off, Harvey admired the blissed out look on Mike’s face. His eyes were so dark there were hardly any blue, and his lips so red and swollen. 

Harvey maneuvered Mike to sit on the bed as he fitted the cock ring on him. 

Mike moaned. “Don’t want it.”

“Are you saying yellow or red to the cock ring? Or are you saying you don’t want to wear it just because you want to come?” Harvey raised his eyebrow. “Don’t lie to me.”

Mike huffed out an irritated sigh. “I want to come.”

“It stays on then.” Harvey pressed a kiss on Mike. “What were the most times you came when you peaked?”

“Twenty.”

“Twenty? I am impressed.” Harvey said. “What is something no other alpha has done, but you’ve always wanted?”

“Suck me.” Mike leaned back falling onto the bed.

“Hmm…” Harvey mouthed the sensitive insides of Mike’s thighs. “If you’re good, I will.”   
Mike pushed up to his elbows. “Really? The other alphas said that blowjobs were the omega’s job not an alpha’s.”

“They’re wrong. I like to please my omega. But you’ll have to be good. Can you do that?”

Mike nodded tentatively unsure of what Harvey had in mind.

Harvey leaned down sucking on Mike’s nipple and rolled the other with his fingers. Mike groaned. Harvey gently nibbled on the nub, licking it when Mike whimpered. After he was satisfied with how pink and sensitive it became Harvey attacked the other with the same amount of attention.

“Harvey, please I want to come.” Mike cried trying to move away from Harvey.

“I gave you a lot of attention last night. Today is about what I want, and I don’t want you to come yet.” Harvey said lazily jerking Mike off. Mike whimpered trying to push him away. Harvey picked up the bullet vibrator pushing it into Mike’s still stretched hole until it settled on the prostate. “You really don’t make it easy for you.” 

Mike’s eyes widened right when Harvey turned it on. He started with the lowest setting watching Mike writhe on the bed uncontrollably. 

“Keep it in there, right on that spot, otherwise you’re not getting a blowjob.” Harvey warned. Mike clenched down only for the vibrations to feel like they were penetrating his bones. Harvey massaged the tension in Mike’s jaw as he fastened the ball gag to Mike’s mouth. “I have to finish reading my file now. I had planned to finish it before you peaked.” Harvey went back to reclining against the headrest with his file in his hand. Sweat started dripping down Mike’s forehead as Harvey fiddled with the remote. The speed kept going up and down. Side glancing at Harvey, Mike inched his hand to his straining cock. “Mike. That’s your first warning.” Quickly Mike withdrew his hand. As an apology he crawled up to nuzzle Harvey’s thigh. “Does the pup want attention?” Mike nodded, looking pointedly at his cock. When Harvey smiled, Mike should have known that something was going to happen that he wouldn’t like. The vibration increased dramatically. Mike arched his back, clutching the sheets, his eyes rolled back. Harvey turned it off. He put his file, he wasn’t really reading, on the side. Pulling Mike up onto his lap, he pushed two fingers into Mike moving the vibrator. Mike whimpered around the gag. “Did you just try to come?”

Mike shut his eyes and nodded.

“Wasn’t satisfying was it?” Harvey sucked on Mike’s earlobe, licking the shell. Mike shook his head. “Want to know why?” Harvey pushed in a third finger and turned the vibrator back on as he thrust his fingers in along side the vibrator. “Mike, I asked a question.”

Mike was sure he was the picture of desperation: hands clutching Harvey’s arm, spit leaking around the gag onto his stomach, and a red, twitching cock wanting release. He nodded.

“Because I’m the one who will give you your release not a vibrator.” Harvey said. He gently pushed Mike onto his knees and removed the vibrator. In one swift move, Harvey buried himself inside of Mike. Mike screamed feeling his entrance stretched to its limits. Harvey grabbed Mike’s hips as he started pounding into him so that the only thing Mike could hear was the filthy sound of their skin slapping each other. He could feel the weight of Harvey’s ball hitting the back of his thighs. Stars danced before him as he pushed back meeting each one of Harvey’s thrust. He tightened his hole wishing that Harvey would come soon and that he wouldn’t at the same time.

Harvey grabbed the still vibrating vibrator and pressed it to Mike’s nipple. Mike bucked; he wasn’t expecting that. Whining, Mike tried to push the hand away.

“Mike.” Harvey warned. He unbuckled the gag, enjoying Mike’s heady panting. “Do you want to say something?”

“Please no more.” Mike begged through his moans as Harvey switched nipples.

“Mike I haven’t come yet.” Harvey said punctuating each word with a thrust.

Mike whimpering said, “I’ll do anything, just, please let me come.” 

Harvey raised his eyebrow. “Fuck me until I come.” Harvey stilled his thrusts, but kept his hand on Mike’s hip. “Come on.” Mike yelped when Harvey slapped his ass. He began pushing back and forth. “Move faster.” Mike gripped the sheets as he tried his best to fuck Harvey. 

“I can’t at this angle.” Mike whined.

“Alright.” Mike whimpered when Harvey pulled out and lied back against the headrest. He turned Mike so that he faced him straddling Harvey. “Better?”

Mike nodded. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for when Harvey told him to get started. Groaning, he reached down grabbing Harvey’s thick cock and guided it to his gaping hole. He moaned when he sank all the way down filling himself up. Bracing himself, he gripped Harvey’s shoulders with both hands as he bounced and rolled his hips hitting his perfect spot. He threw his head back moaning, feeling complete. Harvey captured Mike’s lips in a ruthless kiss swallowing Mike’s moans as Harvey spilled his seed inside of Mike. Harvey pushed Mike down until he was fully impaled. 

“Thank you. That was wonderful.” Harvey said breathlessly. He stroked Mike’s thighs as Mike squirmed on Harvey’s lap trying to find his own release. “Keep doing that and you’re just going to make me want to fuck you again.” 

Once Mike settled down, Harvey pulled Mike off of him and laid him down. Taking the cock ring off he said, “You were so good today. Come when you want.” Harvey swallowed Mike’s slender cock. He bobbed his head as he thrust two fingers into Mike’s still fluttering hole. Mike gripped the sheets thrusting into Harvey’s mouth. God, now he knew why alphas loved blowjobs. 

“Ah! I’m coming!” Mike shouted curling his toes. He was surprised when Harvey kept his mouth on him catching all of Mike’s come. Mike came again when Harvey thrust his fingers in rubbing Mike’s prostate. “No more. Please.” Mike whimpered as his body twitched dry coming for several seconds.

“Shh…just rest.” Harvey eased Mike onto a pillow. He rubbed his hand along Mike’s back for a few minutes. “I’m going to get a towel.” Mike nodded as he watched Harvey go into the bathroom and remerge with a damp towel. He cleaned them both up and briefly wondered if it was worth changing the sheets. Harvey pulled the limp Mike onto his lap. “Before your next wave hits, was there anything you want to do again?”

“The blowjob.” Mike muttered as his eyes drooped. Harvey chuckled saying okay. “Kissing. I like kissing. First time…” Mike mumbled. His eyes roamed the room not taking anything in. He was vaguely aware that Harvey pressed a kiss to his cheek. He couldn’t understand what Harvey said though. It sounded like it was important. But his mouth wouldn’t work; he couldn’t ask Harvey to say it again.

Mike groaned feeling the familiar tightness in his skin and the boiling in his blood.

“Ready?” 

Mike shook his head wanting to rest longer.

“Sorry.” Harvey said apologetically rubbing Mike’s arms. “After this heat your schedule should go back to once every three months.” Mike groaned when Harvey lifted him up and guided him onto his already hard cock. Harvey kissed Mike as he thrust up into him.

*******

“You look perfect.” Harvey said tugging at the nipple clamps. Mike’s eyes rolled back, his body shuddering at the pain. Mike let Harvey cuff his wrists behind his back and put a leg spreader between his thighs. And a red ball gag secured in his mouth. “If you feel uncomfortable at any time shake your head, then I will ask you. Understand? Try it.”

Mike nodded. He shook his head.

“Green?”

Mike nodded. 

“Good boy.” Harvey said petting Mike. Mike lifted his body when Harvey dragged his nails down his body, reaching his thighs. Grabbing the nearby vibrator, he shoved it into Mike, thrusting and twisting it on the highest level. Harvey sat up onto his heels and watched Mike thrash. Pulling at the chain, Harvey sucked kisses on Mike’s neck, leaving trails of hickies and bite marks. 

“Up. I want to kiss you.” Harvey said pulling the chain hard. Mike whimpered raising his body. He threw his head back when the vibrator shifted angles. With one hand, Harvey released the gag. Mike stuck his tongue out panting from the pain, from the heat, from his world imploding. Harvey leaned forward turning all of Mike’s groans into filthy moans as he nibbled on Mike’s lip. “You really like kissing don’t you?”

“Only you.” Mike said; his eyes glazed with lust. “I only want to kiss you.”  
Harvey captured Mike’s mouth smiling into the kiss as he stole the omega’s breath. He chased after Mike’s sweetness.

“I want to come.” Mike whimpered breaking away, breathing heavily.

“From kissing?” Harvey chuckled licking Mike’s mouth. “Not yet.” 

Mike groaned, shifting his body only to have his nipples pulled. He yelped, resting his head on Harvey’s shoulder. 

“You forgot about that.” Harvey chuckled. “Someone with the ability to memorize law books, you forgot about the clamps.”

“It’s different.” Mike groaned. “Please take them off. It hurts. Everything hurts.”

“No. I am your alpha and I know you can take more.” Harvey got off the bed. “Don’t move. You move you’re getting a spanking.”

Mike groaned at the thought of a spanking. He never liked spanking before, but with Harvey…it was different. Everything with Harvey was different. Even through the endorphin-addled mind, Mike knew he was different. Harvey was changing him. He was making everything that Mike once hated into an addiction. That included alphas.

Harvey came back with a piece of string. 

Mike squirmed, fucking himself on the vibrator, throwing his head back, he howled. 

“You make the most beautiful sounds.” Harvey said. He rubbed his hands all along Mike’s sensitive skin. Mike swore he could feel each thread in the 1,000-thread count sheet. He curled his toes as Harvey tied the string to the chain connecting it to the bar. “You know what’s going to happen if you move?”

“It’s going to pull my nipples…” Mike answered shuddering. 

“Exactly, so don’t move.” Harvey said. “I alone control you, now. You are my omega. Say it.”  
Mike whimpered. How long ago was it when he accepted that he was Harvey’s omega? A day? Two? Harvey had been fucking him, stilling right before Mike was going to come, until Mike finally broke saying that he would be Harvey’s omega if he could come. Harvey thrust deep and hard as Mike came. The next day was the first time Harvey denied him clothes in the condo saying that his omega wasn’t allowed to wear clothes in their home. That got Mike’s cock stiffening. Harvey bent Mike over the couch and fucked him making him repeat that he was Harvey’s omega. Then Harvey plugged all of his cum inside of Mike to remind him if he ever forgot. He felt so full of cum. He thought it was going to seep into his very being and become one with Harvey. He hoped it did. Mike also kneeled, for the first time, as Harvey hand fed him dinner. He sucked on Harvey’s fingers thanking him over and over. At the time, it scared him that he actually wanted to be Harvey’s. But it wasn’t just that he wanted him. He needed him like he needed the air he breathed. 

“I am your omega.” Mike said closing his eyes relishing in the way it rolled off his tongue.  
Harvey growled, laying Mike down. He held the bar, pushing Mike’s legs closer to his chest. He gripped the vibrator yanking it out watching the hole try to close on something. Leaning down he licked the entrance slipping his tongue just inside. Mike mewled as Harvey sucked on the rim. Giving the hole one last kiss, Harvey sat up, leaning down kissing Mike roughly as he breached Mike’s hole.

Mike yelped at the sudden thickness. No matter how much he was prepped, Harvey’s size sent white sparks flying across Mike’s vision. Harvey began thrusting in using the bar as leverage, pulling at the chain. Mike thrashed. It was too much. Too much.

“Please! Sir, can I please come, Sir?” Mike whined.

“Not sir, Mike. We talked about this. Do you need to be punished?” Harvey asked pounding into Mike, slapping their flesh together.

Mike shook his head aggressively. “No, I meant to say Sir.” 

Harvey stopped his onslaught, shocked at what Mike said. “Color.”

“Green, so fucking green.”

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Harvey knew his heart wasn’t just pounding from the sex.

Mike nodded. “I trust you. You’re the only alpha I trust.”

Harvey growled kissing Mike. It was the kind of kiss that was all teeth and tongue, neither caring for elegance as they gave into the passion. Harvey unclamped Mike’s nipples licking and sucking on them, Mike grinded against Harvey trying to get away as blood flowed back to his abused nubs.

“You can’t run from me. Your cock, your hole, they both belong to me. All of you belong to me.” Harvey growled. He pinned Mike’s hips so that his ass was flushed against Harvey’s thighs, taking all of Harvey. Mike mewled when he felt hot cum painting his insides.

“Please, Sir…” Mike softly whimpered showing Harvey his neck as a sign of submission. Harvey licked the strip of skin raw until Mike was a whimpering mess. Precum leaked onto his stomach from his angry red cock.

Still buried deep in Mike, Harvey unbuckled the bar, placing it on the floor before he stretched Mike’s long legs. Mike whimpered when Harvey finally pulled out, but he wasn’t empty for long. Harvey pushed a clear glass plug inside, kissing the flat base. He rolled Mike over and unbuckled the cuffs massaging the feeling back into Mike’s tightly clenched fists. 

“Sir, please.” Mike begged feeling the friction from the sheets on his aching cock was enough for tears to spill from his eyes. “Sir, I’ll do anything.”

Harvey rolled him back over, pulling his legs until they were flat on the floor and his ass was near the edge. He kneeled between Mike’s legs. “Right now this isn’t about me. It’s about you. This is my thank you for trusting me. I only do this for my omega.” Harvey swatted Mike’s hands that were reaching for his cock. “My good omega.”

Mike whimpered as Harvey held his wrists. Harvey kissed each wrist before guiding them to his hair. Mike’s hands tangled in Harvey’s hair as Harvey removed the cock ring and swallowed him. He pulled off kissing the tip, dragging his tongue along the slit before moving to suck on each ball. He swallowed Mike all the way down bobbing his head. Hollowing his cheeks he milked Mike. 

“Sir, can I come?” Mike begged as he shook from holding his impending orgasm. He knew it was going to be mind blowing. It was going to be his best one.

Instead of answering, Harvey pushed down Mike’s hands still tangled in his hair. He held them, until Mike understood. He kept Harvey’s head pinned to him as Harvey hummed an approval.  
Mike shook his head feeling the vibrations from the back of Harvey’s throat as it squeezed around him. “Ah! I’m coming!” Mike tightened his grip on Harvey as his back arched and his toes curled. Harvey pulled back enough to catch all of Mike in his mouth. He rolled the salty bitterness on this tongue before swallowing. Finally he pulled off completely and fisted Mike, milking him of the last bit of come. Mike’s eyes rolled back as he whited out.

Both men stayed there breathing heavily. Harvey kissed the inside of Mike’s thigh getting no reaction. Mike continued staring at the ceiling unmoving except for the occasional twitch. His body was still sensitive.

“Hey, come back to me.” Harvey whispered stroking Mike’s cheek as recognition slowly returned to Mike’s eyes. “Hello.”

Mike tried to say hello, but his mouth felt thick and heavy.

Harvey chuckled, chastely kissing Mike. “This is going to feel uncomfortable.” Harvey said gripping the plug as he slowly pulled it out. Mike whimpered at the loss, feeling everything spilling out of him. “Shh, it’s okay.” Harvey said gently as he petted Mike. He grabbed a nearby towel and poured some water on it. Then as tenderly as possible, he cleaned Mike’s hole and cock. “I know you’re still sensitive. I’m done. You were so good. So good.” Harvey murmured into Mike’s thigh. He stood changing the top sheet rolling the limp Mike out of the way.  
“You were perfect. You’re my perfect omega.” Harvey whispered kissing Mike as they lied together on the clean sheet. Mike still couldn’t form words. Harvey pressed a water bottle to Mike’s lips until he drank half the bottle. He had no idea how much time passed as Harvey just kept rubbing his cool hands on his warm skin and kept whispering words of praise into his hair. 

“Thank you.” Mike finally croaked with so much affection. “Thank you, Sir.”

Harvey pressed a bruising kiss to Mike’s lips. “No, thank you for trusting me.”

For the next few days Harvey fucked Mike into oblivion and cradled him back to reality. He forced Mike to eat and drink water even though the tired omega wanted nothing but for the fire to finally be put out. It was perfect. Until Mike’s fever broke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's heat ends and reality begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and reading! I love you guys!
> 
> Heads up there's a little bit of rape/ambiguous consent in the beginning and improper care of an omega. Some jumping around and a somewhat abrupt chapter end. The next chapter will probably take longer for me to write that's why this chapter is much longer than the rest. Sorry.

Harvey blinked his eyes in the darkness of his room unsure of what exactly woke him. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep for the next month. The past few days showed him how little he knew about what happened at the Camps or what it was like to be an omega. During the moments of clarity, Mike told Harvey about the things his other alphas did. The stories…were beyond cruel: broken bones, edging for hours, frequent heat comas, and the points system. And to top it all off: the brainwashing. Mike told him about being strapped down to a chair for hours. He never went into detail about, but Harvey could tell it wasn’t something Mike like talking about. It wasn’t the first time he wondered if Mike remembered everything including the pain when he relived the event.

He sat up in bed, looking over at the sleeping omega. He smiled remembering the day before. Mike called him Sir. Harvey corrected him, as usual, but Mike shook his head saying he meant to say Sir; he trusted Harvey to be a good alpha to him. 

He ran his hand down Mike’s cool, soft arm, resting it on top of Mike’s hand. He closed his eyes memorizing the feel of Mike’s skin. “I could have protected you.” Harvey whispered. “I should have. This is my fault.”

Just like the other dreams, Mike watched everything happen unable to change anything. Except this dream was one that he never wanted to revisit. His heart pounded remembering the helplessness he felt during his first official heat at the Camp. The first time he met Master.  
Mike shivered feeling the cold air-conditioned air on his sensitive body. He pulled at the cuffs behind his back trying to see how much give he had. Not much. Mike yelped when he felt a switch hit his hand. It shouldn’t have been enough to cause much pain, but it sent an electrical shock up his arm.

“Just trust me.” A voice whispered in his ear. The warmth and the roughness of the voice settled low in Mike’s stomach. “I’m not going to hurt you…not in any way that you wouldn’t want.”

The first few nights were as much as he could hope for. Lots of sex and following orders. Then came his peaking. The alpha told Mike to call him Master because he was Mike’s alpha. A sense of delight at having someone coursed through Mike as he readily agreed to be Master’s omega. In between episodes, they spent hours talking about how Master was going to take Mike away from the Camp to be at home with him. Omegas should be with their alphas. Mike fell in love. Sure, Master was sometimes a little too rough, but it could have been worse. On the last day, he decided to tell Master.

Mike sat on Master’s lap holding onto his shoulders. “M—Master,” Mike said tentatively. Master had a strict rule about not talk unless spoken to. 

“Yes?”

“This omega loves you.” Mike blushed. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, my omega.” Master said sucking hard on Mike’s nipple. He lifted Mike ass up spreading his cheeks.

Mike shook his head. “No more, please, it hurts.”

“This is how I show my gratitude.” Master said impaling Mike. “I do this for the omegas I love.”

After Master had thoroughly fucked Mike, his heat was ending.

“Master, when will you take me away from here?” Mike lay unmoving on the bed. His body felt heavy and his brain delightfully turned off. 

Master chuckled. “You thought I was serious? Omegas belong at the Camps. You are God’s gift to alphas. You were so turned on hearing that I loved you. Omegas really are idiots.”

Mike’s heart pounded in his chest as it shattered. Tears welled up in his eyes as Master forced him to stand so that he could return Mike to the Camp alphas. Through the tears and heaviness, Mike aimed a punch at Master’s face. But Master was faster; he grabbed Mike’s hand in a vice like grip.

“Omegas need to learn their place.” Master sneered into Mike’s ear. The words flowed into Mike like hot venom. With a sharp snap, Master broke Mike’s arm. “Maybe that will teach you not to fight an alpha.”

Tears rolled down Mike’s cheek as he cradled his arm, trailing behind Master to the returns room. The Camp alphas reprimanded Mike for not behaving and apologized to Master for having to punish a Camp omega. The nurses fitted Mike with a cast and sent him to the omega sleeping quarters. 

For some reason all the sleep quarters at the Camps looked alike: cramped and cold. Mike walked in holding the thin blanket and pillow he was issued. Finding some empty space in a corner, he curled into a ball and cried softly. An omega hearing him quietly woke the others as they huddled around their new sibling. She rubbed her hands over him trying to warm his feverish body. He turned to look at the ten other omegas.

“What’s your name?” The omega said stroking his hair, kissing his cheek.

“9820.” Mike sniffled. It only took a week of training for Mike to submit and call himself by those numbers. He hated them.

“No, what do you want to be called?” Mike looked up at her confused. Omegas didn’t have names. They had numbers. Omegas certainly didn’t have “wants.” They were told what they wanted. They gave what the alphas wanted. “Pick a name. We will call you that.”

“Mike.” Mike whispered like it was a secret. “My name is Michael Ross.”

“Don’t forget it. Hold on to that name; your name is who you are.” She eased Mike out of his kneeling position to lean against her. “My name is Abigail. Each omega in this room has a name. Some have new names other have the names they were born with. It helps ease the fog.” Mike nodded relaxing in he embrace. “Hush now.” Abigail whispered as she cradled Mike. She started rocking him as he slowly stopped crying. 

“Nine…Mike…” Mike sniffled wiping his eyes with one hand. “Told the alpha he loved him. The alpha said he was going to take Mike home.”

Abigail frowned, stroking his hair. “We’re going to tell you the Whispered Rules. They’re rules that every omega in the Camps know or should know. So now it is your turn to learn them.”

“Alphas will always hurt you. Don’t trust, don’t believe, don’t love. These are the Whispered Rules.” A male omega recited. “They only want us because of our heat. They won’t change. It’s in their nature.”

Mike whimpered. “Mike trusted him…”

“Calm down child.” Abigail whispered petting Mike’s head. “Abigail knows you’re in pain. We’ve all been there.”

The sounds of her humming a tune, Mike thought he recognized calmed him. Alphas will always hurt you. Don’t trust, don’t believe, don’t love, Mike recited to himself before falling asleep.

Mike woke up panting. That was one memory he never wanted to remember. He looked down at his arm, moving his fingers making sure that it wasn’t broken. He forgot about the Whispered Rules. Abigail said that alphas were all the same, yet Harvey was nice to him. Mike trusted him to the point where he called him Sir. He never thought he would ever submit to an alpha, yet he did. And there was the name. How did Harvey know his name was Mike? Was he telling the truth earlier? Were omegas taken from their homes and placed in the Camps? But then why couldn’t he remember? 

He wanted to tell Harvey. Looking around the room, he tried to find Harvey. He tilted his head confused as to why he was in the other room…his temporary room. After the heat last night, he had fallen asleep next to Harvey…his alpha. He was sure. Slowly he noticed how he felt…normal. His skin wasn’t tight and his blood wasn’t on fire. He could think clearly. 

Throwing the covers back, he walked out to the kitchen where he smelled food cooking. 

“Oh good you’re awake. I was going to come wake you up once the eggs were done.” Harvey said not turning around. He scooped some scrambled eggs onto two separate plates. Holding both, he finally turned to see a naked Mike. “Didn’t you see the clothes I put out for you?”

“I thought…you said you like your omegas naked in our home, Sir.” Mike furrowed his eyes.

“I also said that you’re my omega only during your heat. So you don’t need…don’t call me Sir when you’re not in heat.”

“But…”

“I told you that I was only going to touch you during your heat. Marcus loves you, remember?” Harvey said sitting down. The more he said it the angrier he got at Marcus. Marcus had no right to tell him not to touch the omega he bought. But he couldn’t break his little brother’s heart. Not again. “So go put your clothes on before your food gets cold.”

Mike’s heart sank as he stood there clenching his fists. The omegas were right. Harvey was just like the other alphas. He only wanted him during his heat. If he had known Harvey was planning on not touching him, on not being his alpha, he would have…He would not have called him Sir. He wouldn’t have believed him, trusted him, or fallen in love with him. He would have steeled himself against the coming disappointment. 

“Mike, you have a choice. You can either eat in your room or join me when you put your clothes on.”

Mike whimpered. During his heat, Harvey was all about giving commands. Now he was back to giving Mike choices. It was enough to send Mike’s head reeling. 

“Mike?”

Mike turned on his heel. Stalking to his room, he slammed his door shut. 

Harvey sighed as he walked to Mike’s room with a plate. “Mike, open up.” He waited a few seconds. He didn’t want to try the doorknob since he already told Mike that he had the right to lock it. “Can we talk?”

“Do I have a choice?” Mike asked mockingly as he opened the door. He plopped back on the bed still naked.

“You always have a choice.” Harvey set the plate down on the desk. “Put your clothes on.”

“I thought I have a choice.”

“Mike, you’re being obstinate.” Harvey pressed his temple. “You’re being purposely difficult.”

Mike sighed, annoyed he muttered to himself as he shoved his legs into a pair of pants and threw on the shirt.

“What did you say?” Harvey raised his eyebrow.

“I said if I’m being difficult then you’re being an asshole.”

“Mike,” Harvey pocketed his fist. He lowered his voice. “That’s no way to talk to your—“

“You’re not my alpha!” Mike shouted cutting Harvey off.

Harvey’s face fell before he replaced it with his usual cool, unreadable mask even though a chill ran through his chest down his spine. What Mike said shocked him, but not nearly as much as how he just tried to force Mike to submit. He promised Mike he would never do that.

“Isn’t that what you said?” Mike tried to ignore the disappointment that flashed on Harvey’s face and the way his heart was threatening to break.

“What’s gotten into you?” Harvey said coolly.

“Nothing.” Mike said shrinking back under Harvey’s tone. “You left me this morning.”

“Your heat was done.”

“But I…” Mike started biting his lip.

“What is it?” Harvey asked reaching out to cup Mike’s cheek only to drop his hand before he could touch him.

Mike looked at Harvey. “Forget it. It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry for being rude, _Harvey_.” Mike cast his eyes down so that Harvey couldn’t see the tears welling in his eyes.

Harvey stared with his mouth open at Mike before turning and walking numbly out the room. Hearing his name like that, after being called Sir, tore at his heart. Mike didn’t trust him anymore.

“I’m sorry.” Harvey turned sadly back at Mike. “I have to…I have work. I’ll be back at around 6. I’ll call you regarding dinner. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen for lunch.”

*******

Harvey sat at his desk pushing all thoughts about Mike away so that he could concentrate on the case. So he didn’t think about the miserable look on Mike’s face when he told Mike that he was only his omega during his heat. Of course, he didn’t think about the way losing Mike’s trust broke his heart. No, he didn’t think about any of those things.

“Okay spill.” Donna said closing the glass door.

“What are you talking about?” Harvey scoffed not looking up from his blank word document. 

“Stop playing coy. You took an unexplained vacation for four days and now you’re here looking worse than you did before. You sighed ten times in the span of five minutes. And your tie is crooked. Need I continue?” Donna said challenging her boss. Harvey looked down at his tie, straightening it.

“It’s personal.”

“I’m your personal assistant. It’s not about Marcus right?”

Harvey shook his head. “I got attached to an omega. I told him I wanted him as my omega.” Harvey confessed. Donna wasn’t going to back down. She was a beta who should have been an alpha. Actually, Harvey thought, it’s better that she’s a beta, she’d rule the world if she were an alpha.

“You went to a Camp?” Donna was surprised. 

“I think we need to back up.” Harvey said before telling her about Marcus and Mike. He almost told her about Mike’s experience at the Camp, but stopped. He couldn’t break Mike’s trust even more.

“Harvey, I don’t know much about alpha and omega dynamics. But the way you treat trust, you treat it like it’s the most important thing in a relationship. You’re not upset that Mike doesn’t trust you anymore. You’re upset that _you_ broke his trust; that _you_ lied to him. Right now he probably thinks that you’re just like any other alpha; that you only pretended to care about him.”

Harvey raised his eyebrow. “I do care about him. I’ve cared about him since we were kids.”

“Then you need to apologize and ask for forgiveness.”

“Marcus loves him. I told him, I wouldn’t even touch Mike.”

“Screw Marcus. He’s your brother and I love him to bits, but Mike needs you, not Marcus. He needs an alpha. Focus on what he needs.”

Harvey stared at her. “Are you done? Don’t you have work to do?”

“I just did my job and yours.” Donna gasped scandalously.

*******

“Mike?” Harvey called out into the dark condo. “Where are you?” His heart pounded in his chest when there was no answer. Did the government come by?

Mike’s voice was small and raspy. “Cold.”

Harvey followed the voice into the living room. His heart plummeted seeing Mike curled up into a ball shivering. Mike whimpered when Harvey felt his forehead.

“You’re burning up.”

Mike shook his head. “Cold.”

“Not that kind of burning up. You’re sick.” Harvey sighed. He didn’t think Mike would react this way. “You’re dropping. Let’s get you to bed.”

Mike weakly slapped Harvey’s hand away. “Mike’ll be okay.” He mumbled.

“You’re not. I have to get you to bed.”

“‘Appen before.” Mike slurred.

Harvey clenched his fists realizing he had become just another alpha who abused Mike. Who used him. Omegas weren’t supposed to drop. “Come on Mike, I need you to trust me.” His chest tightened at the thought of Mike trusting him.

“No!” Mike thrashed fighting Harvey, as he tried not to remember. “Don’t need…you.” Mike mumbled. 

“I know.” Harvey’s heart clenched painfully.

Harvey picked Mike up cradling him. He put his nose to Mike’s hair whispering that everything was going to be okay. 

Mike shook his head again. “Don’t want to be here.” He whispered tugging closer into Harvey’s chest.

“Okay.” Harvey gave in, carrying Mike into his room. 

Harvey lay down next to Mike. He rubbed his hand along Mike’s shivering arms. “I’ll be right here. I’m sorry.” Harvey whispered squeezing Mike closer. “I’m so sorry, Mike, for everything.”

The next morning Mike awoke his body stiff like it always was after his heat. Which the longer Mike thought about it, the more it didn’t make sense because his heat ended yesterday. He felt fine yesterday until…All the memories from yesterday came flooding back. Trusting another alpha only to be thrown away again. Being helpless. He had sat on the couch trying to figure out what went wrong. Why his alpha didn’t want him anymore. He should have listened to the Whispered Rules. The other omegas warned him not to forget the rules. He did. No, he didn’t forget them. He _wanted_ Harvey to be different. He must have done something wrong to make Harvey not want to his alpha. He must have played the game wrong. He didn’t want to go back to the Camp. Because even though it seemed like Harvey was just like the other alphas, he was still kinder. He had started to hyperventilate wondering when Harvey was going to punish him for everything.

Noticing Mike stir, Harvey closed the balcony door walking back with a cup of coffee. Mike turned his head away when Harvey, wearing a dress shirt and slacks, came into his sight. Harvey sat on the edge of the bed stroking Mike’s hair.

“How are you feeling?” Harvey said. 

Mike fought the urge to swat Harvey’s hand away. Gaining no response, Harvey dropped his hand to his lap. 

Harvey continued when Mike didn’t respond. “I shouldn’t have left you like that.” He paused not wanting to say the next thing. Late last night, Marcus called asking if Mike’s heat was done. “Marcus is coming over at the end of the week for dinner. He’s excited to see you.” His insides churned at the thought of someone else being with the omega he wanted. 

“Yes, Harvey.” Mike said trying desperately to hide the waver in his voice. He didn’t think Harvey was going to try to get rid of him this quickly. As if sensing the distress, Harvey lightly scratched Mike’s scalp.

“He just wants to see how you’re doing, and then we can see where things go.”

“What if Mike doesn’t want to go with him?” Mike asked looking up briefly before averting his eyes. He bit his lip trying to remain calm. “What if Mike wants to stay here? Mike will be good. Mike can be a good omega for you.”

Hearing the formality tore at Harvey. “You’re not going home with him right now.” Harvey replied torn between being happy that Mike wanted to be his omega and sickened that Mike was frightened about going to someone else. He made him scared. “I know you will be a good omega for me.” Harvey pressed small circles into Mike’s arm with his thumb. “It’s not Mike; it’s I.”

Mike nodded his head frantically. “Mi—I’m sorry.”

“I have to go to work now.” He leaned down about to kiss Mike on his lips; changing his mind he kissed Mike’s hair. “Be good.” Harvey patted Mike before he finished getting ready.

Once Harvey left for work, Mike, wanting to be the best omega, shed his clothes. And waited.

*******

“Did he forgive you?” Donna asked handing Harvey his stack of files.

Harvey raised his eyebrows, his eyes unmoving from the computer screen.

“Your omega?”

Harvey flicked his eyes up meeting her green ones before going back to his screen.

“Really?”

“He dropped while I was here.” Harvey said pushing away from the desk to stand in front of the window. He wished he could push everything away just as easily. 

“What?” Donna asked raising her voice. “Honestly Harvey, what happened?”

“Probably the combination of the heat and what happened afterwards caused his body to crash. I thought I took care of him the other night. I put him to bed.” Harvey picked up one the basketball knowing that throwing it wasn’t going to help. “This morning I told him that Marcus was coming over,” Harvey squeezed the ball between his hands trying to keep his face impassive. “He freaked out. He thought I was trying to get rid of him.”

“Aren’t you?” Donna said taking the ball from his hands. “Do you love him?”

“He’s an omega.”

“Do you love him?”

“Marcus loves him.”

“Harvey, I still haven’t heard you deny loving him. Just tell him the truth.”

Harvey wanted a scotch. He needed one. “He doesn’t trust me. He…called me Sir before. Now he’s back to calling me Harvey. He’s back to being scared of me.”

“Then you need to earn his trust again. What did you do in the first place?”

“Fuck him.” One look at Donna’s unimpressed face, Harvey dropped his smile. “I don’t know what I did. He just did.”

“Then that’s your first problem. Figure out a way to show him that you aren’t like the other alphas then he’ll trust you again.”

*******

Mike stayed kneeling by the door only getting up to use the bathroom. He ignored the growl in his stomach because Harvey didn’t say he could eat. Even the bathroom was pushing it. A good omega listens to the alpha. Mike swayed on his knees focusing on being good. He couldn’t break any more rules. Maybe if he’s good, Harvey will keep him.

As he kneeled images flashed through his mind. At first it was of Master and the different alphas he had. Finally his mind settled on the dreams of the stranger in the baseball hat. Mike wanted to stay with the stranger. There was just something about the stranger that told Mike that he wouldn’t hurt him.

Soon the sound of his beating heart drowned the clicking of the key moving past the tumblers in the lock.

“Shit. You scared me.” Harvey said stepping into the entryway fumbling his keys. “What are you doing? Where are your clothes?”

Mike stared at him wide eyed. He messed up already. “Harvey wants 9820 to put clothes on?” Mike scurried away back to the room Harvey graciously gave him.

Harvey yanked at his tie trying to breathe. No matter what he couldn’t erase the image of a scared Mike out of his mind. He never saw Mike like that. Not even at the Camp. He put that look there. 

“Mike?” Harvey said tentatively watching Mike search his room.

“9820 is sorry, he can’t find his clothes.” Mike kneeled ready for whatever punishment Harvey was going to give him. A good omega accepted its punishment with gratitude. 

“What are you talking about? Why are you calling yourself 9820?”

“Omegas don’t have names. I am 9820.”

Finally understanding, Harvey inhaled a jagged breath. ““Mike…that was your number at the Camp. That’s not your name. Your name is Mike.”

“If Harvey wishes 9820’s name to be ‘Mike.’ 9820 will be Mike.”

“Mike, you’re not just an omega. You’re…Mike.” Harvey sank to his knees so that he was almost level with Mike. He rested his forehead against Mike’s. “Please, Mike, what can I do to get you to trust me again?”

“Mike accepts his punishment for losing his clothes.” Mike mumbled trying to ignore Harvey’s question. He closed his eyes repeating the Whispered Secrets in his head. Harvey was lying; don’t believe Harvey; don’t love Harvey. 

“I’m not going to punish you.” Harvey stroked Mike’s cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s my fault.”

“Mike lost his clothes.” Mike answered looking away.

“You have clothes right here.” Harvey said grabbing the nearby shorts. 

Mike shook his head. “Those are Harvey’s.”

“I gave them to you.” Harvey pleaded with his eyes for Mike to accept them. Defeated, Harvey rested his hand on the back of Mike’s neck and leaned his forehead to Mike. He closed his eyes before saying, “Put them on.”

“Yes, Harvey.” Mike stood putting the shorts and the shirt on. He should have known that Harvey only acted like he did because it was Mike’s heat. It finally felt comfortable. Normal. An alpha using the alpha voice and giving orders. Mike knew what to do with this type of alpha. 

“I brought dinner.” Harvey stood taking a deep breath.

Mike nodded.

“Are you hungry?”

Harvey sighed when Mike just nodded again. 

Harvey unpacked the now cold burritos that he had bought from the restaurant that Mike liked. He had hoped that it could be an apology. But now…

“What did you do today?” Harvey asked Mike.

Mike chewed savoring the taste. It could be the last time he eats a burrito. “Waited for Harvey.”

“What did you do while you waited?”

Mike mulled the thought. “Kneeled.”

“For nine hours?”

“Should it have been longer?” Mike asked. “Mike will kneel now.”

“No. It’s fine. You can read or watch TV while I am out.” Harvey said.

“Thank you, Harvey.”

Harvey crumpled a loose napkin tightly in his hand. That simple phrase used to tug at his heart, but now his stomach churned unable to digest his dinner.

*******

“So how’d it go?” Donna asked closing the door.

Harvey looked up frowning. “He doesn’t believe me. When I got home he had been kneeling for nine hours because I didn’t tell him he could do anything. He went back to calling himself by his Camp number. I think he needs time away from an alpha. Time with Marcus could be good for him.”

“Harvey you’re making a mistake. You’d be basically telling him that he’s not good enough for you.” Donna pursed her lips clicking her tongue at her boss’s idiocy. She refused to look at Harvey for the rest of the day. Every time she had to give him something, she asked if she was good enough to be his assistant.

*******

Harvey told Mike after that first day to stop kneeling at the door. By the second day, Harvey had to resort to using his alpha voice to make Mike stop referring to himself as ‘Mike.’ Not that it really helped. He could still hear the fear and distrust in Mike’s voice.

Then it took Harvey another two days for him to realize that the food in the fridge wasn’t going down. He never told Mike that he could eat anything in the kitchen for lunch. He had assumed that Mike would know he was allowed to. So, Harvey had been basically starving him all day. But at least he was wore his clothes when Harvey came home.

“Marcus is coming over tonight.” Harvey said as he finished tying his tie. Every morning Mike woke up before Harvey, made him breakfast and coffee, and kneeled at Harvey’s feet. The confused hurt look when Harvey told him to stop was enough to make Harvey take the words back. He fed Mike small pieces of his breakfast. But what should have been sexy just nauseated him.

Mike nodded. “I will clean.”

“You don’t have to. He’s just my brother.” Harvey muttered. The past few days he rehearsed what he was going to say to Mike. How was he going to get Mike to understand that it was necessary for him to go with Marcus? He thought being blunt about it. Then he changed his mind maybe lying and telling Mike that he didn’t want to be with him anymore. But none of the options could get rid of the heavy feeling in his chest. And Donna was no help either. She got him a World’s Worst Boss mug the other day, saying she would have gotten him the World’s Worst Alpha if she could. When Harvey told Marcus about the possibility of taking Mike back with him, Marcus was ecstatic. He had already set up a room for Mike including a lot of the things that he remembered Mike liked back then. Harvey realized that other than sex he didn’t really know what Mike liked. He wasn’t even sure that Mike liked the sex. He didn’t even make a room for Mike; he just gave him the guest room. A room that Mike apparently hated.  
As much as he hated the fact that it was really Marcus’s fault that he’s in this mess, Harvey couldn’t hate Marcus because at least he found Mike. At least he searched. Harvey didn’t do anything.

“But he is a guest.” Mike tilted his head. It was like every omega learned that it made them look innocent. Maybe they were innocent and it was the alphas that corrupted them.

Harvey nodded not able to argue that. Frustrated he crumpled his tie in his fist throwing it to the floor. “How would you feel about going back to his house?”

“If it is your wish.”

Harvey wanted to yell saying it wasn’t, but the words just couldn’t come out. Nothing he wanted to say would come out. Timidly, Mike walked in front of Harvey with a fresh tie in his hands and began knotting the tie with practiced hands. The gesture would have gone straight to Harvey’s cock if Mike’s hands weren’t shaking.

“Do you want to go?” Harvey whispered holding Mike’s wrist. 

Mike gazed glided to the floor effortlessly. Once he realized that Harvey was just like every other alpha; once he knew his place, everything slid back into place. He even stopped dreaming of the stranger in the baseball hat and remembering. “I want what you want.”

Harvey missed Mike’s blue eyes. Once he told Mike to look at him, all he saw was the fear and disdain. He couldn’t look at them again.

“I’ll be home in time for dinner. Remember you can eat whatever is in the kitchen and watch TV or read.” Harvey said picking up his briefcase before leaving. 

Both men, once they were on different floors of the building, released the breath they were holding.

When Harvey came home he walked through the foyer as he looked at the mail, he almost missed it. He put the mail on the counter and finally turned toward the living room, where Mike was usually reading or watching one of the movies Harvey suggested. But today Mike was on top of Marcus kissing him. Harvey was the only one allowed to kiss Mike. Jealousy shot through Harvey and he was lunging toward them before his brain could catch up to his body.

“Mike!” Harvey shouted yanking Mike off of Marcus. “What are you doing?”

“Harvey?” Marcus asked blinking up at his older brother. 

“What were you two doing?” Harvey tightened his grip on Mike’s upper arm. He stared at the shaking omega. 

“Kissing.” Mike said lowering his gaze and showing his neck. 

“You’re really good.” Marcus said looking in awe at Mike.

Harvey’s heart pounded as he tried to control his anger. Mike told him that he was the only to kiss him. That he only wanted Harvey to kiss him. That Mike was good at kissing because of Harvey.

“Marcus can I talk to Mike alone? Just go wait in my room.” Marcus looked back and forth between Mike and Harvey before assenting.

“What’s going on?”

“You said Marcus loves me. Don’t people in love kiss?” Mike tilted his head. That’s what happened in the movies and in the books. Sure he and Harvey kissed, but that was only during his heat, when he was Harvey’s omega. Harvey didn’t love Mike. Alphas are incapable of love. He only wanted Mike during his heat like all the other alphas.

“Yes…but…Do you love Marcus?” Harvey wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear. His chest tightened, he was unable to breathe.

“I like Marcus.”

Harvey stepped back, closing his eyes he nodded. “Okay. I’ll let him know. After dinner we’ll pack your stuff and you’ll go live with him.”

“Will I be your omega during my heat?” Mike asked the floor. As much as it will hurt him, having a week every three months where he was Harvey’s omega was worth it.

He should have been happy that Mike wanted to be his omega. But he couldn’t be. He couldn’t be happy with one week every three months. He wanted forever. “Marcus can handle it.” Harvey actually wasn’t sure about that. It was rare for a beta to take an omega during a heat. Usually the couple would ask an alpha for help. 

Mike glanced up at Harvey before nodding and going to set the table for dinner.

And that was it. Two hours later Mike was carrying a small bag of clothes that Harvey gave him. He always meant to buy Mike his own set of clothes, but he never did. Harvey gave them the Omega Bites because if the government calls him, then Mike would have to start eating it before his check up. And before Harvey could even say anything the door was closing in his face and he was left with a silent condo. Even though this past week Mike had been too scared to say much, this silence was deafening. 

Mike was gone. And it was Harvey’s fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's life with Marcus, Harvey's revelation, and a new player??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the long wait. I had to take a break from this story. But I felt like getting a chapter out so sorry if there are a lot more errors. 
> 
> THANK YOU everyone for sticking around, commenting, and generally waiting for the next update.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: yes I know this story is already tagged for rape and dubious consent, but it's in this chapter as well. There will also be some blood. Not Mike's. Oh and a short snippet about life at the Camp...so bad things happen.

 

 

**Chapter 8**

The first thing Mike noticed was that Marcus was different from Harvey. It wasn’t just their appearance or that Marcus was more animated when he talked, it was the subtle ways like he smiled when he asked how Mike was doing. Or asking Mike what he wanted to eat. Or what he wanted to do today. It reminded Mike of something Master once said about why omegas shouldn’t have freedom: “Living life where alphas gave them everything they wanted and needed, why would they need freedom? Omegas wouldn’t know what to do with freedom.”

Master was right. Mike didn’t know how to answer Marcus. But for now it seemed like Marcus was content in talking at Mike, reminiscing about things Mike didn’t remember. Like his first day of high school. Or the time Mike spilled his soda in front of a cute girl. Mike nodded along unsure of what the beta wanted. At the Camp, there were betas, sure, but they never interacted with Mike. All they did was treat him for broken bones, feed him, and lead him around. They never spoke to him especially about things outside of the Camp.

“Here we are. It’s not as big as Harvey’s place, but you’ll have your own room.” Marcus said when he threw open the door to the apartment. Mike tugged at his clothes worried that someone was going to realize that there was an omega without the mandatory clothes outside. He quickly followed Marcus into the small apartment. “Over here is your room. I bought a bunch of books for you. But, I’ll let you settle in.” Marcus said smiling before saying that his room was down the hall and that the bathroom was next door. Mike nodded, taking a deep breath he stepped into the room.

Everything in the room was blue. Blue bed, blue curtains, blue walls, blue, blue, blue. Maybe the beta wanted Mike to like blue. Mike placed his small bag of clothes onto the bed. A rather large bookcase lined one of the blue walls; he ran his finger over the spines of several books. None of them were law books.

_“Why are you still up?” The voice slurred slightly like it was always did when he just woke up. His face was shrouded in the dark, but Mike still knew whose voice it was. He could almost picture the missing hat keeping his rumpled sleep hair in place. “Dad’s going to be upset.”_

_Mike rubbed his tired eyes. “What time is it?”_

_“Late kid.”_

_“I’m not a kid.” Mike huffed trying to stifle a yawn._

_“When you do things like this you are. Scoot.” The stranger said lying down next to Mike grabbing the book Mike was holding._

_“I was supposed to read the first three chapters by tomorrow. But I just can’t get into it. It’s a stupid book about a stupid whale and a stupid whaler.” Mike crossed his arms across his chest staring at the book hoping that it would burst into flames._

_The stranger chuckled. “_ Call me Ishmael. Some years ago--never mind how long precisely…”

_Mike snuggled closer to the stranger even daring to rest his head on the stranger’s chest listening to the stranger’s heart rate increase._

“Mike?” A voice pulled Mike from wherever he was.“ _Moby Dick_? I remember you liked that book.”

Mike dropped his hand from the bookcase. It was strange. He never had a dream when he was awake. “I never read it.”

“Before…you did before.” Marcus covered Mike’s hand with his. “We can read all of these books together. We can build new memories. Forget about the past because all we need is tomorrow.”

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Mike’s lips. Tomorrow was never something he really considered. Omegas only thought about surviving the day since alphas controlled tomorrow.

“Do you like the room?”

“It’s very blue.”

“You liked blue.”

Mike gently put the book back onto the shelf. “I like the room. Thank you.”

“I can change the color if you like. What color do you like?”

“I’ve only known white and gray.”

“Well, blue is a nice color isn’t it? It brings out your eyes.” Marcus tried to hide his quickly spreading blush. “So, um, what do you want to eat for dinner?”

“I have my Bites.” Mike said. Sometimes someone would ask him something that sounded like they wanted his opinion when in actuality there was only one correct answer.

“Those aren’t good for you. The Omega Fighters found out that it’s what makes omegas more complacent. It fogs your brain. Was Harvey feeding it to you?” Marcus said frantically grabbing Mike’s shoulders.

Mike shook his head. “I had a choice.”

“I’m glad.” Marcus sighed with relief. “How about sushi?”

The first night of sleeping in a strange bed in a strange room was fraught with dreams of the boy with a baseball hat. Mike rolled over whimpering the next morning reaching for a body that wasn’t there. That would never be there again. The second night was filled with memories of Master that yanked silent screams from him. At the Camp he’d learned early on not to scream. The third night was filled with memories that he thought he had long since buried. By the end of the week, Mike was too scared to sleep; afraid he’d see the boy, Master, or worse the ghosts of his past.

So after the second sleepless night Mike knew what he had to do. He just wished he didn’t.

As the days went by a comfortable routine began to settle between Marcus and Mike.  
Every morning Mike made Marcus breakfast and packed a lunch for him. Then Marcus would kiss Mike before leaving for work. Once he left, Mike would eat his breakfast of Bites. It wasn’t his choice food but it seemed to be the only thing that made the dreams stop.

Once the dreams stopped, it was like everything snapped into place. The Whispered Rules still made sense even though Marcus was a beta. He might not have the same level of expectance for obedience like alphas do, but Mike could tell that Marcus was ecstatic whenever Mike agreed with him. So he did. When Marcus asked if Mike remembered something, Mike said yes. When Marcus asked if Mike still liked something, Mike said yes. So, soon Mike’s room was filled with a random assortment of items that he didn’t know what to do with. But even though there weren’t any law books, Mike still loved his mini library collection that Marcus happily expanded. Every time Mike opened one of the books it was like he was able escape his prison and forget, just for a moment, where he was.

One night, Mike and Marcus sat on the couch watching a movie that didn’t make sense to Mike. Marcus tentatively started nuzzling the side of Mike’s neck. A part of Mike relaxed into the familiar sensation. He was actually surprised that it took a week for Marcus to do anything. Mike groaned when Marcus’s hand glided across his sensitive, pert nipples. He gripped the back to Marcus’s shirt tightly. Smiling at the encouragement, Marcus inched his hand down under Mike’s shorts.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut. Through the fog, something inside of him kept screaming that this wasn’t right. It was wrong. Someone else was supposed to be kissing him; the image fuzzy in Mike’s head. “Yellow.”

Marcus said, “Hmm. You say colors when you’re turned on?” He continued mouthing Mike’s jaw line, squeezing Mike’s flaccid cock.

Mike started breathing heavily. “Red.” When Marcus looked at Mike confused, Mike whimpered, “Stop. Please…”

“Mike? What’s wrong?” Marcus said getting off of Mike to sit next to him. “I thought…you slept with him didn’t you? When?”

Mike paused sniffling. “The day after he bought me. He took care of me during my heat.”  
Marcus blinked his eyes several times before nodding, grinding his teeth. “Fucking Harvey.”

“I’m sorry.” Mike said wringing his hands before pulling at his clothes.

“It’s not your fault.” Marcus said pressing his lips to Mike’s fingers. “I’m mad at Harvey. He shouldn’t have touched you.”

Mike nodded even though he only ever wanted Harvey to touch him.

“You should go to bed.” Marcus said trying to calm down.

“But…” Mike trailed off looking at Marcus’s half hard cock. He slid to his knees before gently pulling the quickly hardening cock out and swallowing it. Marcus tightly gripped Mike’s hair in a familiar sensation. Turns out betas were exactly like alphas.

***

Sunlight danced across Harvey as the curtain fluttered in the light breeze. It was a week later since Mike left, but Harvey lay there staring at the panda painting. He wanted to roll over, but he knew the sheets would be empty and cold.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to the panda. Getting up, his back still facing the empty spot, he took the painting off the wall and turned it over.

_____To: Mike  
Love, Grammy. _ _ _ _ _

It was dated as Mike’s 13th birthday.

Below that it said:

____To: Harvey____  
Keep this safe. I want it back.  
 ~~Love,~~ From, Mike. 

Dated the day Harvey left for college.

_Harvey stood in his doorway tapping his lip as he scanned the room mentally making sure he packed everything. Mike quietly stood behind Harvey._

_“Do you have to go?” Mike asked clutching the hem of the stranger’s shirt._

_“Mike, I have to load these boxes into the car. You can help me or sit down. Your choice.” Harvey said gently pulling Mike’s fingers off his shirt so he could pick up a box._

_Mike hesitated before picking up a duffle bag._

_“Good boy.”_

_“I’m not a child.” Mike muttered._

_“You’re still younger than me.” Harvey said ruffling Mike’s hair as he headed to his dad’s pickup truck._

_“You know I hate it when you do that.” Mike grumbled trying to smooth the hair down._

_“Yeah but I won’t be able to for awhile.”_

_Mike stopped walking. “I don’t want you to go.”_

_“I know.” Harvey said frowning. “You’re worried about emerging while I’m away. Don’t worry; Marcus will be here. And you know the odds better than anyone; you’ll probably be a beta. No way in hell are you going to be an alpha.”_

_“But…there’s still the possibility of being an omega. I’d have to go to the Camp since you guys aren’t family.” Mike all but whined._

_Harvey sighed tilting Mike’s chin so that he could see the clear blue eyes. “If you get sent to the Camps I’ll come get you, I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you there. This is going to blow over and we’re going to laugh at how much of a pussy you’re being. Now help me move all this stuff Dad says I’m going to need.”_

_Once everything was finally packed onto the bed of the truck, everyone took turns hugging Harvey goodbye. “Here.” Mike handed the stranger a painting._

_“I can’t take this Mike.” Harvey said gently holding the panda painting. It was the last thing Grammy painted, even though it wasn’t a Van Gogh; it was the only thing Mike owned that was from Grammy._

_“You aren’t.” Mike said. He linked his fingers with Harvey’s. “When you bring it back to me, whenever or wherever, we’ll be together again.”_

_A bright flush spread across Mike’s cheeks before he reached up brushing his lips against Harvey’s lips. Realizing what he did, Mike quickly walked back into the house. Harvey stood there dazed touching his lips, trying to remember the feel of Mike’s lips. He turned the painting over to read the inscription. Harvey smiled reading the crossed out declaration; he looked up at the window meeting Mike’s eyes not knowing that it was going to be for the last time._

A sharp cacophony erupted pulling Harvey out of the memory. Sighing, he turned the alarm off and mechanically he started getting ready for work. Lately, it seemed like that was all he did, sleep, work, and let the people he care for down.

 

*******

“I can’t believe you.” Marcus shouted angrily as he walked through Harvey’s office doors. Harvey, still reeling from the morning, looked up from his computer at his fuming brother.

“Sorry, I will have to call you back. There is apparently a family emergency.” Harvey said. He paused waiting for his client to reply before hang up. “I was on the phone with an important client Marcus.” Harvey stood gritting his teeth. “Now what do you want?”

“I can’t believe you. I told you not to touch him.” Marcus shouted.

“Keep your voice down.”

“He told me. You and him…You promised.”

“If we’re going to do this now, at least close the door.” Harvey said pinching the bridge of his nose. “And you clearly don’t understand omegas.”

“Like you do.”

“Better than you. You’re not an alpha or an omega so you don’t understand what it’s like to go through a heat. Denying Mike of actual sex would have been worse than actually doing it.”

“All you alphas are so fucking full of yourselves. You just wanted—“

“You better be careful of your next words.”

“You just wanted an Mike for his heat.”

Harvey’s fist connected with Marcus’s jaw before he even knew what was happening. “And you think you’re any better? I can smell him on you. You come in here acting like you’re better than an alpha because you’re a beta, when you’re fucking an omega. It didn’t take you that long.”

Marcus growled before lunging for Harvey. Expecting the move, Harvey grabbed him throwing him into the wall. Marcus scrambled to his feet, launching himself at his brother again this time landing a heavy punch of his own to Harvey’s eye. The fighting quickly escalated to punching and blocking as each brother fought focused on causing the most damage.

“Harvey!” Donna burst into the room with several security officers after hearing the commotion. “Marcus!”

One officer pulled Marcus off of Harvey while another fought with a still fighting Harvey.

“Get out, Marcus, before I kill you.” Harvey said as he straightened his jacket.

“I’m better for Mike than you ever will be. All you fucking alphas are the same; you just want an obedient fucktoy.” Marcus breathed heavily. He yanked his arm out of the officer’s grip, wiped the blood from his eyebrow before storming out of the office ignoring the stares.

“Go home Harvey. I’ll take care of this.” Donna said dismissing Harvey as she talked to the officers.

“Fuck!” Harvey shouted punching the wall.

A few hours and a thawed bag of peas later, Donna knocked on Harvey’s door.

“Didn’t think you’d come here.” Harvey said opening the door. He resumed icing his black eye. “I thought you hated me and my kind.”

“I don’t hate you. I hate pretentious self-righteous hypocrites…you’re right I do hate you.” Donna said opening the cupboards for Harvey’s scotch.

“I drank it all about half an hour ago.” Harvey mumbled sitting in the armchair watching Donna navigate his kitchen with ease.

“Good thing I brought some more then.” Donna reached up to grab two glass tumblers. She brought the glasses and a bottle of scotch to the couch.

“Why are you here?” Harvey asked.

“I never told you why I got so angry at you.” Donna said as she poured generous amounts into each tumbler. Harvey raised his eyebrow. “My parents always raised me to be strong and independent. At first I thought it was because I’m a woman. But the weeks before my emerging, my mom was a nervous wreck. I overheard my parents on the phone making plans to leave the country. Europe treats their omegas better than here. But when I emerged as a beta she was so relieved. She was crying but she was relieved. She told she worked at one of the Camps. Back then they were called Training Facilities. My mom is a beta so she was able to see more of the facility than the alphas. She became friends with one of the omegas. They would talk as my mom bandaged her up. In the beginning my mom thought the injuries were from accidents. But then the omega was coming in more regularly. And she realized she didn’t even know the omega’s name. That’s when she started to notice the amount of injuries the omegas sustained. She opened her eyes. My mom described the worst conditions. These omegas were tortured, raped, beaten, starved. That was only the things that she could see, image what was happening in the rooms. Anyways, she asked her supervisor about it. The super just laughed saying that this was what omegas wanted. Omegas were born to be subservient; they were born to serve alphas. Alphas didn’t see the pain omegas were in because they didn’t want to. She quit shortly after.”

“You can’t lump us all together. I got Mike out of that place. I never…I would never treat Mike like that.” Harvey tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It was hard to image all of these things were happening for so long and with the permission of the government.

“But don’t you see Harvey? It doesn’t matter if it’s the Camp or here if you’re just going to treat him like all the other alphas at the Camp. He thinks you just wanted him for his heat. You slept with him, he fell in love with you to the point where he trusted you, and then you left him.”

Harvey swallowed the scotch thickly. “I didn’t beat him.”

“No, not physically. But emotionally…you tortured him and I think in some ways you still are. You and Marcus love Mike, but you guys are fighting over him for all the wrong reasons. It’s like you two are fighting over a toy. You guys keep saying you’re looking out for him; that you want what’s best for him. But he hasn’t had a say. It’s his life.”

“He doesn’t know what he wants.” Harvey mumbled.

“He does, but you ignored him. He wanted to be with you, but you told him that he wasn’t good enough for you.”

“I…I didn’t…”  
“I know Harvey. I know you didn’t mean to. I know that you only let him go because of Marcus. And I know that you love him. But Harvey, my point is that he doesn’t know.” Donna said gently plucking the tumbler from Harvey’s hand. “Tell Marcus and Mike the truth.”

Harvey nodded numbly before loud heavy knocks interrupted his thoughts.

 

 

*******

**Meanwhile…**

“Where is Omega 9820?” The man in a black suit asked. He had a thick curly beard that was starting to show his true age. Even though alpha wasn’t physically fit, he was still imposing and commanded the attention of the other man in the room.

“You have the paperwork right there.” Leon said tapping the file on the metal table.

“No this says he was matched with an alpha during a recent Meet-and-Greet. But see that’s impossible.” The man said staring at Leon like he was an amusing puppy.

“What are you talking about?”

“Omega 9820 should never have been in the pool. He has never been in the pool nor was he ever intended for the pool.”

“Why?”

“That’s above your pay. But I’m feeling generous so I’ll tell you that I know the facilities that sell omegas because I set them up. This one? Is not supposed to. So it’s obvious that you have started your own side business. It’s a lie that the amount of omegas has gone down. We’ve been in the process of breeding more omegas for years. But if we tell alphas that there is only a limited number of omegas, what happens?”

“The price for them will go up.”

“Correct, supply and demand, someone paid attention in economics. Each sale goes through the government, and I can skim off the extra “fees” if you will. But Omega 9820 was purposely sent to a facility that was not supposed to be selling omegas. He’s very special to me, in more ways than one. And I’m not just talking about the sex, if you get what I’m saying. You see I trained him to listen to all my orders including stealing top-secret information from companies and politicians. He’s even killed for me. So, now, I ask again, where is he?”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“I’m obviously going to kill you but I figured you should know why first.”

“The information is all there.” Leon said pulling at his suddenly suffocating tie with his shaking fingers.

“It’s incorrect.”

“I told him to write accurate information.”

“You thought he would listen? Is the alpha a regular?”

“Yes, but I got rid of his file. I didn’t think he was going to come here again.”

“What do you remember then?”

“His name is Harvey. That’s all I remember. I swear!” Leon shouted frantically pleading for his life.

“Sir.” The beta by the door said quietly. He held his cellphone to his ear as he continued talking to the alpha. “They found him. He’s still here in Manhattan.”

The man smiled. “Thank you for your cooperation and hard work. You’re dismissed.”

“Thank you.” Leon said visibly relaxing in his seat before the smell of gun power spread throughout the room like the blood slowly pooled under Leon.

“Let’s get my omega back.” The man handed the gun to the beta and wiped his hands on his handkerchief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Questions? Comments? 
> 
> Who is this new dangerous man?  
> What has Mike done?  
> Will Mike and Harvey ever be together?!  
> When will Marcus stop being such a self-righteous asshole?


End file.
